Slow Poison
by Bloodstained Lady
Summary: Rating M. Lemon. Es un caluroso verano, y Rose se ha quedado unos días en la casa de sus tíos. La atracción entre ella y su primo James no sólo es evidente: es insostenible. La lujuria los consume como un veneno lento que o bien los conducirá a la cima, o bien a su mutua destrucción. Escrito para la comunidad LJ Retos a la Carta: Tabla Lemon 1. RW/JSP
1. Beso

_Slow Poison_

Rating M. Lemon. Es un caluroso verano, y Rose se ha quedado unos días en la casa de sus tíos. La atracción entre ella y su primo James no sólo es evidente: es insostenible. La lujuria los consume como un veneno lento que o bien los conducirá a la cima, o bien a su mutua destrucción. Escrito para la comunidad LJ Retos a la Carta. Tabla Lemon 1. RW/JSP

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, le pertenece. Y lo que no, todo mío. Obviamente Rowling no habló del sexo.

_Nota de la autora: Bienvenidas a la lectura de este fic, el primero con el que empiezo a incursionar con esto de la ficción erótica. Este capítulo es más bien introductorio, pero prometo que en el segundo habrá Lemon. Por cierto, considero esta historia un M muy pero que muy M, no sé si MA, así que __Si no te consideras amante del Lemon y/o del incesto, esta historia no es para ti.__ Desde ya, gracias por leer. Espero lo disfruten!_

**1. Beso**

Hacía un calor infernal aquella tarde de verano. Rose se apartó los rizos de la frente y luego se abanicó con una mano, intentando inútilmente deshacerse de aquella temperatura tan sofocante. Dejó su libro a un lado, sobre la mesita que tenía Lily junto a la cama, y soltó un suspiro hondo, profundo, que tampoco sirvió para aplacar su sofoco en lo más mínimo. Levantó el vaso de jugo distraídamente, pero al llevárselo a los labios notó que ya estaba vacío. Fantástico.

Se levantó soltando un nuevo suspiro para llevar el vaso a la cocina, entre resignada y frustrada. Lily estaba afuera, jugando con la manguera, pero aquella no era una diversión que la satisficiera demasiado, pese a que podía resultar refrescante. Albus estaba encerrado en su habitación, jugando juegos de video con Hugo por compañía. Y James…bueno, James siempre estaba en su mundo.

Rose entró en la cocina y se sirvió jugo de manzana, al tiempo que miraba en silencio por la ventana. No había nadie. Seguramente Lily se estaba rociando los pies con la manguera, sentada en una reposera bajo el cerezo en el patio trasero, por eso no podía verla.

–Qué calorcito, ¿Eh?

Rose se volvió velozmente, sobresaltada al encontrarse con James en la cocina. El muchacho le sonrió, apartándose el cabello oscuro de la frente. Traía puestas unos bermudas y llevaba el torso descubierto. Si bien no era musculoso, si firme y bronceado. Y algo se alcanzaba a notar, a distinguir marcadamente un contorno a través de los pantalones cortos…

–Sí–Rose apartó la vista, mirándose los pies. Se estremeció involuntariamente, y sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel. Karen Simmons tenía razón, los pantalones le marcaban mucho a James. Había pensado que Karen era una pervertida exagerada, pero ahora…–Estoy ardiendo–Dijo, sin pensar, y enrojeció violentamente.

–Quítate la camiseta–Bromeó James, y Rose soltó una risa nerviosa. Si su primo pudiera leerle la mente, creería que ella era una pervertida también, qué espanto.

–Quizá debería ponerme un bikini–Murmuró, tomando un sorbo de jugo–. ¿Quieres?

–No, gracias–James le sonrió con indulgencia, como si aquella bebida inocente le causara gracia. Lo cual seguramente era ciento por ciento verdad–. Tengo algo más divertido.

– ¿Qué tan divertido?

–Eso depende–James le sonrió con picardía, enarcando las cejas–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Leía–Repuso Rose ligeramente avergonzada. Sabía que James se burlaría. El muchacho soltó una carcajada.

–Vamos, Rose, ¿En serio? Hace mucho calor para eso.

Rose sonrió un poco.

–Hace mucho calor para todo.

–No para unas cervezas–James le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que le enseñaba dos botellas pequeñas–. Son mexicanas, de las mejores. ¿Te unes?

A Rose no le gustaba mucho la cerveza, pero no lo dijo. La idea le gustaba mucho como para poner pegas.

–Bueno.

–Genial–Sonrió él, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera–. Vamos.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –Inquirió Rose, yendo tras el de todos modos.

–A mi cuarto.

– ¿A tu cuarto? –Repitió Rose sorprendida.

–Tengo dieciocho años, puedo tomarme una cerveza en mi cuarto. Es legal–James puso los ojos en blanco.

–Sí, ya lo sé–Murmuró Rose. Quiso agregar que nadie nunca entraba en su habitación, pero tampoco lo dijo–. Te sigo.

La habitación de James estaba empapelada con pósters de bandas alternativas y post grunge. El muchacho tomó un mando a distancia y encendió una radio, donde empezaron a sonar sin ningún asomo de dudas los Foo Fighters. Luego se arrojó sobre la cama, quedando medio sentado sobre la almohada.

–Ven, Rose–La llamó dando palmaditas sobre el colchón al ver que ella se quedaba allí de pie en medio de aquel cuarto. La muchacha dio un respingo, perpleja. ¿Quería que se acostara con él?

_No, Rose, estúpida. Quiere que te sientes junto a él._

–Amo esta canción–Comentó una vez que se hubo acomodado junto a él, sobre la almohada. Ella sin embargo, siendo más bajita tenía que mirar hacia arriba para verle la cara a James. Todavía estaba sonrojada. ¿Qué carajos tenía que hacer pensando de esa forma?

– ¿Ah, sí? –Le preguntó él, retador. Se llevó la botella a los labios– ¿Cómo se llama?

–_Best of you_–Repuso Rose fingiendo estar ofendida. Tomó su cerveza, pero no la bebió–. Tú me la enseñaste, ¿Recuerdas? La escuchabas todo el tiempo. Era tu favorita.

–Sigue siéndolo.

–También la mía–Rose suspiró, y se dio cuenta de lo a gusto que se encontraba allí–. Aquí no hace calor.

–Tengo aire acondicionado–Repuso James, escueto, mirándola fijamente desde su altura.

–Eso lo explica, casi que hace frío–Bromeó Rose. Paseó su mirada por la habitación–. Esto no ha cambiado nada. Y la última vez que entré tenía trece años.

– ¿Te acuerdas? –James sonrió, tomando otro trago–Nos pasábamos horas así, recostados escuchando a los Foo Fighters.

–Y a Nirvana, y a Nickelback–Rose también sonrió–. Decías que ibas a ser músico.

–Y mírame ahora, sin un futuro ni un prospecto–La sonrisa de James desapareció, y tomó otro trago de cerveza.

–Eso no es verdad–Exclamó Rose velozmente, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo–. Solamente estás buscando tu camino. Tienes tiempo.

–Es fácil para ti decirlo, sólo tienes dieciséis–Murmuró James con amargura, apartándole el cabello de la frente, un gesto tan fortuito e inesperado que el corazón de Rose se aceleró–. Te falta para terminar Hogwarts, para tener que decidir por ti misma. Todos los demás han hecho algo con sus vidas, y yo…yo sigo viviendo de sueños. Todo lo que siempre he querido han sido mentiras.

–Tu familia es real. Tus hermanos, tus padres, tus primos–Rose le acarició suavemente un hombro, con la intención de reconfortarlo. James tenía aliento a alcohol, más fuerte del que deja sólo una cerveza–. Yo soy real.

–No te estás bebiendo tu cerveza, Rose–Protestó James, volviendo a llevarse la suya a los labios–. Es como cuando tenías trece, y no querías probar ese cigarrillo.

–Odio el cigarrillo–Protestó Rose, enrojeciendo repentinamente. Recordaba muy bien esa tarde.

–Sí, pero lo fumaste de todas formas–James se terminó su cerveza, y arrojó la botella a un lado, dejándola golpear contra el suelo. Tomó la cerveza intacta en manos de Rose y le dio un trago–. Porque yo te lo pedí.

–Sí–Repuso Rose, e hizo ademán de levantarse–. Porque yo era idiota.

James la tomó por un codo y tiró de ella para evitar que se marchara. Rose no opuso resistencia.

–No, no fue por mí; Fue porque Patrick fumaba–James sonrió, una sonrisa amarga, y tomó un trago largo–. Siempre te gustó Patrick.

Rose suspiró, soltando una carcajada nerviosa.

–Por supuesto–Intentó bromear–. Es muy sensual.

–No es verdad–Sentenció James, aun en la borrachera incipiente, y Rose abrió los ojos como platos. Y no por la evidente contradicción que le generaba el alcohol–. No de esa forma, y lo sabes.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Sabes que lo de Patrick es mentira.

–Estás siendo redundante–Farfulló Rose, volviendo a intentar marcharse. Y otra vez, James no se lo permitió.

–Estoy siendo franco.

–Por esto nos alejamos–Rose sacudió la cabeza, una enorme desazón en su pecho–. Te dije que dejaras de hacerlo y tú dijiste que no lo ibas a dejar.

–Dilo. Di las cosas por su nombre–James le dio otro beso a la cerveza–. Dilo: te besé. Te besé esa tarde.

Las mejillas de Rose se volvieron escarlata, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–Habíamos fumado marihuana–Susurró–. Y yo no debería estar aquí. Dame esa cerveza, James, estás diciendo idioteces.

–Déjame en paz.

Rose tiró de la botella con fuerza, haciendo que a James se le resbalara entre los dedos. El líquido se derramó por el suelo, creando un charco.

– ¡Maldita seas! –Le gritó James, y ella dio un respingo. El alcohol en su aliento la mareaba, y también la fijeza de sus ojos oscuros. Lo miró, un momento, sin parpadear, y vio como la mirada de James bajaba inevitablemente a sus labios. Supo lo que iba a pasar. Se le erizó el vello de los brazos.

–No lo hagas–Susurró cuando la boca de su primo –_su primo, por amor de Dios_– estuvo prácticamente sobre la suya. La rozó, una única vez. Rose cerró los ojos, y entonces James la besó a conciencia, como un adicto desesperado que ha estado en abstinencia por mucho tiempo. Su lengua encontró la suya, sus labios la tantearon y la exploraron a fondo, sus respiraciones se entrecortaron y Rose empezó a sentir mucho calor incluso con el aire acondicionado. Se le tensaron los pechos. James la tomó por el pelo y la instó a enderezarse un poco, y entonces la abrazó fuertemente e hizo el beso más cercano.

Rose se desesperó, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, si apartarlo o sujetarlo fuertemente para que no se alejara nunca. Apretó la camisa dentro de sus puños, aferrándose a algo tangible en medio de aquella vorágine, y fue cuando una mano de James se coló por debajo de su camiseta que reaccionó. Rompió el beso con un gemido que era medio de angustia y medio de deseo, y empujó a James, quien se tambaleó hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

No lo miró, no quiso hacerlo. Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto a toda velocidad. Todavía sentía aquel beso desesperado latiéndole en los labios, igual que la primera vez.


	2. Primera vez

_Slow Poison_

Rating M. Lemon. Es un caluroso verano, y Rose se ha quedado unos días en la casa de sus tíos. La atracción entre ella y su primo James no sólo es evidente: es insostenible. La lujuria los consume como un veneno lento que o bien los conducirá a la cima, o bien a su mutua destrucción. Escrito para la comunidad LJ Retos a la Carta. Tabla Lemon 1. RW/JSP

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, le pertenece. Y lo que no, todo mío. Obviamente Rowling no pensó en las maravillas del no-rating MA de Fanfiction.

_Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias por sus reviews a __**TheDamnRock**__ y a __**hermi23**__, y gracias a todos lo que agregaron esta historia a sus listas de favoritos o a su follow list. He aquí una nueva entrega. Y me reitero, __esta es una historia de Lemmon e incesto__, la verdad ni yo sé precisar bien el orden de las cosas así que están advertidos. Como dije por ahí arriba, __este capítulo podría ser considerado MA__ más que M, quizá se me fue un poco la mano. Creo que soy una pervertida, ajaja. Pero en mi opinión esta es la pareja más hot del fandom de Harry Potter –Quizá compartiendo el título con el Dramione–, y se puede hacer maravillas con Rose y James mezclándolos con la ficción erótica. En fin, si están aquí es por algo, ¿No? Los dejo._

_Este capítulo es puro rock n' roll, if you know what i mean ;)_

**2. Primera Vez**

Todo en la casa de los Potter era quietud por la noche, siempre había sido así. Rose se puso de cara al techo, revolviéndose sobre el colchón que su tía Ginny había dispuesto para que pudiera quedarse a dormir en la habitación de Lily. Y sin embargo, Rose no podía dormirse. Había algo oscuro y rojo en el interior de su bajo vientre que le impedía estar en paz: el ramalazo inconfundible de un deseo frustrado.

El beso de James le latía en los labios, el recuerdo de sus manos en la piel de su espalda, e imaginándolas recorriendo otros lugares, más blandos y más secretos, hizo que los pechos se le tensaran. Se suponía húmeda, era lo más seguro. Había tenido esa clase de pensamientos antes y siempre acababa de la misma forma: tocándose en silencio, mordiéndose los labios para que su hermano, durmiendo en la cama de junto, no la oyera darse placer. Pero en esos momentos estaba en la casa de sus tíos, durmiendo en el mismo cuarto de su prima, y no se atrevía. Simplemente no se atrevía.

Rose deslizó lentamente una mano por su pubis, y tanteó con un dedo la blandura de su entrepierna; estaba mojada. Contuvo la tentación de detenerse allí, continuar explorando, y se mordió el labio de pura frustración. Necesitaba hacerlo, no podría dormirse. Eso siempre la relajaba, no había de otra.

Se levantó de la cama, sigilosamente, y cruzó el pasillo para meterse en el baño. La puerta del cuarto de James estaba entreabierta, y lo imaginó allí, en su cama, durmiendo sin camiseta como ella sabía que lo hacía. Con aquel bulto imposible de ignorar dentro de sus pantalones. Enrojeció, y se precipitó al baño sin mirar atrás.

Rose se miró en el espejo; tenía el cabello despeinado y las mejillas arreboladas. Bajo la luz blanca e impersonal del baño, sus pezones se marcaban desvergonzados bajo el fino algodón del pijama de Lily. Su talla noventa y cinco era demasiado para la prenda, perteneciente a alguien tan menudita, por lo que le quedaba demasiado ceñido. Rose se llevó una mano a un pezón, y se detuvo allí, frotándolo y pellizcándolo en una caricia que tenía gusto a poco. Gimió, frustrada y al mismo tiempo muy excitada. Quizá si imaginaba que eran los dedos de su primo los que acariciaban su pecho…separó las piernas e introdujo una mano en sus pantaloncillos con brusquedad, enfadada consigo misma por el repentino ramalazo que había sentido entre las piernas al pensar en James. Se tanteó los labios, buscando a través de la humedad, y encontró el clítoris. Gimió.

_Estoy fantaseando con mi primo_, pensó, asqueada de sí misma mientras empezaba a acariciarse el clítoris en lentos círculos. Se veía al espejo, los pezones tiesos y las mejillas encendidas al pensar en James, veía el rostro de James, y aquello la ponía a mil. Soltó un nuevo gemido, más fuerte que el anterior, y se mordió la boca. La humedad se deslizaba por sus dedos y hacía los movimientos más precisos, enviando más latigazos de puro placer a su mojado y desesperado centro. _Estoy deseando que mi primo James me folle lento. Lento y duro. _Rose cerró los ojos, y los movimientos en torno a su clítoris, la danza erótica de sus dedos se hizo más desesperada. La frustraba la falta, lo angustioso que le resultaba tocarse, lo insatisfecha que se sentía. Se sentía vacía, muy vacía. Quería gritar, por lo que se mordió el labio inferior. _Quiero que él sea el primero. El primero. El primero que me dé un orgasmo. Un orgasmo de verdad. Lo quiero en mí, ahora. Ahora lo quiero._

–Ahora lo quiero–Sollozó Rose, apretando las piernas cuando sus dedos alcanzaron un movimiento frenético, cerca del final. El deseo crecía en espirales, mojándole la mano y tensándole los pezones hasta que casi le dolieron. Apretó los dedos de los pies descalzos, cerró los ojos…

Y entonces alguien abrió la puerta.

Rose se giró para mirar, sintiendo el mayor pánico de su vida. James, despeinado y con el torso descubierto, igual que en su imaginación, la miraba desde el umbral, estático. La miró, la recorrió entera, y Rose enrojeció cuando algo en sus pantalones que ella sabía muy bien qué era se alzó orgulloso. Sólo entonces se percató de que James la había encontrado masturbándose. Como siempre que terminaba, se sintió sucia, y patética, y horrible, y ahora también avergonzada, y todavía excitada. Se quitó la mano del interior de sus bragas, deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Su primo esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

–Así que te portas mal, ¿eh, Rose? –James se adelantó hacia ella y antes de que pudiera decir nada, le tomó aquella mano que se había perdido en sus más oscuros recovecos–Eres una niña muy mala, muy pero que muy mala.

Rose bajó la cabeza, e intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero James no se lo permitió.

–Por favor…–El forcejeo hizo que la erección de James le rozara el vientre. Rose contuvo el aliento, y la dureza de su primo se hizo más pronunciada–James…–Dijo, al borde de las lágrimas.

–Debería castigarte por hacer esto en la casa de mis padres–Siguió hablando James con ese tono burlón, ignorando el malestar de su prima.

_Su prima_, por alguna razón pensar en ello lo ponía simplemente a mil. Había abierto la puerta y la había visto allí, tocándose, gimiendo entrecortadamente, susurrando palabras. Los pezones se le marcaban a través de la camiseta. Le miró los labios, humedecidos. La pequeña Rosie era jodidamente sensual, y sexual también, sin siquiera saberlo. No podía hacer nada con ello, él no tenía la culpa. Rose era un caramelo que se le derretía entre las manos y el no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarse de él.

–James, te lo suplico…–Susurró ella, todavía sin querer mirarlo–Déjame ir…

–No, esta vez no te me escaparás–Le dijo, y acercó la nariz a la mano de la muchacha. Su fragancia a mujer, a sexo, lo enloqueció. La polla le dolía de necesidad–. Esta vez no.

–Por favor…

–Lo deseas tanto como yo–La interrumpió, y Rose no dijo nada. James apretó los labios al sentir la suave piel de su abdomen contra su pene. Cerró la puerta de una patada–. Lo deseas tanto como yo, Rosie.

Rose se ablandó en sus brazos ante el apelativo cariñoso. James no había sido cariñoso con ella desde hacía años. James le soltó la muñeca, y Rose la dejó caer laxa a su lado. Era suya…era suya, siempre lo había sido. No habría podido elegir incluso de haber tenido elección. Lo deseaba tanto que resultaba doloroso, un sufrimiento que podía calmarse, sola y paradójicamente, con el más dulce de los placeres.

James la hizo retroceder un par de pasos, hasta que su baja espalda chocó contra el lavabo. Sus dedos le recorrieron la piel expuesta del vientre, y Rose suspiró. Aquel tacto le erizó la piel, y sus pezones se pusieron duros. Los ojos de James se fueron a sus pechos, de contornos visibles a través del pijama, y sus dedos se acercaron a ellos, lentamente, desde el estómago a la curvatura de la carne tersa de los pechos. James presionó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus pezones, y Rose sintió un ramalazo de excitación entre las piernas, tan duro, que gimió, anonadada.

–Por Merlín…mierda–Masculló James, apretando los pezones contra sus manos, duros como rocas. Quería verlos, su textura, su color, su tamaño. Quería sentirlos de verdad. Masajeó la carne que los rodeaba, apretándolos entre sus manos y sintiendo su forma, su repentina dureza. Rose gemía quedamente, obnubilada por la excitación.

–James, esto está muy mal–Murmuró en medio de la locura. James tiró de uno de los pezones, escurridizo y tieso por debajo de la tela, y Rose soltó un sollozo–. Por Dios, para. Esto no debe ser así…

–No quiero–James le apretó los pechos entre las manos, observando su patente tensión en los pezones. Los masajeó con los pulgares, y Rose gimió lastimeramente–. Ni podría aunque quisiera.

Entonces dejó de acariciarla, aunque sólo fuera para besarla. La boca de James le resultó tan esquiva, resbaladiza y caliente como siempre. Se pegó a ella al tiempo que sus labios le recorrían la boca, presionando la erección contra su cuerpo. Apretó sus pechos con los dedos, otra vez, y Rose gimió dentro de su boca.

Se separó de ella, tan bruscamente como había empezado, y le quitó la camiseta por la cabeza. Los pechos de Rose se sacudieron ligeramente con el movimiento cuando estuvieron desnudos, y la muchacha intentó cubrirse, avergonzada en su desnudez. James le apartó los brazos, mirándole los pechos como extasiado. Rose tenía los pechos blancos y llenos, redondos en su firmeza. Sus pezones, vírgenes, sensibles, eran pequeños y rojos como cerezas maduras, endurecidos, apuntando hacia arriba, desafiantes, buscándolo. James enterró el rostro en ellos, aspirando su perfume. Cuando su lengua tanteó un pezón, y luego sus dientes, Rose sintió como si una descarga eléctrica de placer la recorriera entera. Se aferró al lavabo con ambas manos, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apenas soportando las sensaciones que la lengua de James generaba en ella.

–He querido tocarte desde…ya no puedo recordar–Balbuceó James, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él mismo. Su erección era patente contra el estómago de Rose, quien todavía temblaba por aquellas intensas caricias en sus pechos. Bajó la vista, y notó rastros de saliva en sus pezones. Enrojeció todavía más, si cabe, y la erección de James creció ante su pudor infantil–. Por Dios, Rose, quiero follarte. Necesito follarte.

James deslizó una mano otra vez por su vientre, y Rose se estremeció cuando se coló por debajo el elástico de los pantaloncillos cortos que Lily le había prestado. Sus dedos rozaron los vellos suaves de su pubis, y Rose cayó laxa contra el lavabo, incapaz de protestar, ya que no quería hacerlo.

Cuando James encontró su humedad, fue la gloria. Rose apretó los parpados, gimiendo suavemente mientras los dedos de su primo acariciaban sus labios mayores, y luego los menores, deslizándose, casi patinándose en su humedad.

–Por Dios, Rose, estás tan mojada. Estás terriblemente mojada, mojadísima. Tengo que follarte–James encontró su clítoris, y Rose soltó un sollozo que tenía lo suyo de desesperado. James la acarició, en un lento círculo, y su prima empezó a gimotear. Continuó acariciándola, en lentas espirales, lentos y violentos latigazos en su rincón más oscuro. Se hallaba cerca, tan cerca…y entonces James retiró sus dedos, casi con brusquedad. Rose abrió los ojos, sintiendo las piernas de gelatina–Quiero follarte, maldita sea, no puedo hacerlo así.

Rose quiso decirle que la llevara a su cama, que no importaba, pero no le salían las palabras. Entonces James la tomó por las caderas, apretándole el trasero con fuerza.

–Ponte de cara al lavabo–Le dijo con voz gutural, excitada, y casi al instante la hizo girarse. Rose se recargó sobre sus codos, intentando desesperadamente aferrarse a algo firme, y james volvió a asirla por las caderas–. Separa las piernas–Le dijo, y Rose volvió a temblar, esta vez más fuerte. Lo hizo.

James tomó el elástico del short junto con el de sus pantaletas, y tiró hacia abajo, hasta llegar a sus rodillas, dejándola completamente desnuda. Rose se recargó encima del lavatorio, presionando sus pechos contra el frío mármol blanco. Se estremeció. El aire del baño entró entre sus piernas y la hizo sentirse más desnuda y vulnerable que nunca, expuesta. Los dedos de james acariciaron toda la blandura de su entrepierna, tanteando el clítoris en un círculo borracho, y Rose empezó a gemir de nuevo.

Su primo introdujo un dedo, y Rose se apretó contra él, temblando de excitación. James soltó un juramento. Rose era tan jodidamente estrecha, y estaba tan mojada…Retiró el dedo velozmente, y se detuvo a observarla. Podía ver sus pliegues, rosados y perfectos, brillando suavemente por la humedad de su coño, expuesto y ofrecido, sólo para él. El coño de su pequeña prima Rosie, participando en su más perversa fantasía. Sólo para él.

James la tomó por las caderas, y la penetró de una estocada, dura y violenta.

Rose gritó. De pronto sintió como algo duro y enorme había entrado en ella, amenazando con romperla. Todo el placer se disipó de repente, dando paso a un dolor agudo y constante, latiendo allí en su zona más sensible. James la asió más fuerte por las caderas, penetrándola más rápido y ligero, y Rose sólo pudo gimotear, de la angustia y el sufrimiento.

James entonces la sintió como ida. La sintió abstraída, como muerta sobre el lavabo. La estrechez de su coño era tan perfecta que apenas podía pensar, quería follarla hasta caer desfallecido, y fue justamente el pensar en esto que lo hizo conocedor de la verdad. Una verdad tan evidente…

–Rose, maldita seas, ¿Eres virgen? –James no obtuvo respuesta cuando se obligó a cesar sus movimientos. Lo era. O mejor dicho, _había sido_ virgen. Él se lo había robado, le había arrancado su virginidad. La idea de ser su primera vez, de hacerla mujer lo excitó terriblemente, pero entonces se sintió pésimo. Había entrado en ella con la delicadeza de un marinero que no ha visto una mujer en meses, y ella debía haberlo padecido. Buscó con una de sus manos entre los pliegues de su prima, y encontró su clítoris, todavía hinchado–Lo siento–Murmuró, todavía con voz excitada. Humedeció sus dedos con los propios líquidos de Rose y empezó a frotar su clítoris, en círculos perezosos y embriagadores.

Rose empezó a sentir de nuevo. Un ramalazo de ardiente placer se concentró entre sus piernas y empezó a latir, quedamente, donde antes había sólo dolor. La siguiente vez que la polla de James se deslizó dentro de ella, el placer en su clítoris había opacado ligeramente su malestar. James fue moviéndose cada vez más rápido dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo con vaivenes más y más ligeros, al tiempo que los movimientos en torno a su clítoris se hacían más ligeros también. Rose apretó los labios, sintiendo cómo aquel placer agridulce se volvía cada vez más sabroso y al mismo tiempo oscuro, más perfecto y malvado, una vorágine. Su coño realizaba un sonido de succión cada vez que la polla de James entraba y salía de ella que la estaba remitiendo a sus más oscuros sueños. James la estaba follando. A ella, a Rose. A su prima pequeña. Como ella siempre, en secreto, había querido. Empezó a gemir, quedamente al principio, y luego con sollozos a medida que el placer en su interior se hacía más intenso y amenazaba con estallar.

James la sentía tan estrecha, tan deliciosamente diminuta, y oírla gemir por su culpa, y sólo su culpa, lo volvía loco. Iba a darle a su primita el primer y mejor orgasmo de su vida, el primero de a dos, desde luego. La veía retorcerse, apretar los puños, gimotear y suplicar por piedad, todo a la vez. Rose sollozó, casi como si llorara, y sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de James con una intensidad tal que el muchacho se sintió mareado. La sujetó más fuerte por las caderas y la izó, mirando su culo perfecto y pálido bambolearse frente a él mientras la follaba lento pero duro, como a él le gustaba hacerlo. Y como a su prima le gustaría a partir de ahora.

Rose se precipitó al mejor orgasmo de su vida. Cerró los ojos, sollozó, gritó y todo su interior se contrajo, y entonces se vino, completa y totalmente, estremeciéndose, y sintió a James estallar en su interior, llenándola de algo espeso y caliente.

Por un momento se quedaron así, unidos. Rose respiraba agitadamente, todavía con el rostro sobre el lavabo, intentando recuperar su ritmo cardíaco. Entonces James salió de ella, tan de repente, que su centro le dolió agudamente. Gimió de dolor, pero él no dijo nada. Rose abrió la boca para decir algo, al tiempo que los remordimientos se le venían encima, pero entonces oyó un portazo y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola en el baño.

Entonces, lentamente, cayó en la cuenta de la cruda y horrible realidad. Había dejado que James se la follara como un animal, de pie en el baño, bajo sus propias y únicas condiciones. Y luego la había dejado tirada, como a una muñeca rota. Había perdido la virginidad con su primo, y de la peor manera posible. Rose se irguió, dificultosamente, y se miró al espejo, con evidentes signos de haber tenido un sexo apasionado e intenso. Se miró, los pechos, el vello entre las piernas, la humedad resbalosa por sus muslos, los labios hinchados. Y se echó a llorar.


	3. Tormenta

_Slow Poison_

Rating M. Lemon. Es un caluroso verano, y Rose se ha quedado unos días en la casa de sus tíos. La atracción entre ella y su primo James no sólo es evidente: es insostenible. La lujuria los consume como un veneno lento que o bien los conducirá a la cima, o bien a su mutua destrucción. Escrito para la comunidad LJ Retos a la Carta. Tabla Lemon 1. RW/JSP

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, le pertenece. Y lo que no, todo mío. Obviamente Rowling no está tan enamorada de James como nosotras.

_Nota de la autora: Hola a todos/as! Muchas gracias a __**Larissa Martz**__ por su Review, y a las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, o a su follow list. A todos los que leen, realmente gracias. Bien, me veo obligada a reiterarme: __esta historia contiene incesto y Lemon del explícito__, así que si no es de tu agrado este fic no es para ti, creo. Y bueno, en el capítulo anterior las cosas alcanzaron su punto álgido y luego se desplomaron, veamos lo que pasa aquí. (Personalmente, este capítulo me gusta mucho). Desde ya, espero lo disfruten!_

**3. Tormenta**

Rose revolvió el cereal de su desayuno con gesto desganado, trayendo los cereales de un lado al otro, de un lado al otro, sin real intención de comérselos. No se sentía con ánimos de comer, y para colmo tampoco había dormido bien. Se sentía extraña, distinta, y al mismo tiempo terriblemente deprimida. Lo que había ocurrido la pasada noche parecía de película, pero definitivamente no se trataba de una de amor.

No había habido nada de amor en aquel acto, ni siquiera una mínima cuota de respeto.

Y la culpa era suya.

Se sentía usada, y rasgada, como una muñeca rota. Todavía se sorprendía de haber sido capaz de levantarse aquella mañana y bajar a desayunar al comedor familiar. Era toda una suerte que James no se hubiera presentado hasta el momento. Al menos parecía que la vida quería darle una mísera muestra de compasión al evitarle verlo aunque fuera unos minutos.

–Rose–La llamó Lily, en voz ahora completamente alta, y la muchacha dio un respingo. Su prima la miraba con suma extrañeza, casi preocupada–. ¿No te gusta ése cereal? No estás comiendo…

–Ah, sí, sí me gusta–Murmuró, y se llevó una cucharada bien cargada a los labios. Masticó un par de veces, mecánicamente, y tragó haciendo un esfuerzo considerable. Lily la miraba cada vez con más preocupación.

–Claro–Repuso finalmente, nada convencida, y procedió a untar una tostada con mermelada. Su prima echó una ojeada por la ventana–. Está muy nublado.

–Papá escuchó en la radio que hoy iba a haber tormenta–Albus entró en el cuarto, despeinado y todavía en pijama–. Buenos días.

– ¿Una tormenta? –Lily soltó un bufido, dejando caer su mentón en su puño–Qué linda manera de cagarme el verano.

–No hables así en la mesa–Ginny le dirigió una mirada ominosa, dejando una porción de huevos revueltos sobre la mesa–. Buenos días, Al. ¿Y tu hermano? ¿No se despertó todavía?

Rose se envaró ante la mención de James. Se volvió para mirar a Albus, quien se encogió de hombros.

–No sé. En el baño no lo encontré. Puede que siga durmiendo–Añadió sin mucho interés–. Hugo tampoco se levantó.

Rose tomó un par de cucharadas de cereal haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, y luego le pidió a su tía si podía darse una ducha. Necesitaba desesperadamente borrar cualquier rastro de James de su cuerpo, por lo que se frotó completa con la esponja, llenándose de espuma y perfume a rosas, y soltando algunas lágrimas traidoras. Ya había llorado demasiado la pasada noche, sofocando los sollozos en la almohada. Ahora tenía que componerse, volver a estar bien, o volver a actuar como una persona normal al menos. Su conducta durante el desayuno había sido mediocre, pero ciertamente sospechaba que no podría mejorar mientras siguiera teniendo a James cerca de ella.

Tenía que irse a casa. Quería irse a casa. ¿Pero cómo podía regresar, si sus padres no estaban para recibirla? De ninguna manera le habrían permitido quedarse sola en su casa, ni siquiera una noche. Por algo Rose y Hugo se habían quedado esa noche en la casa de sus tíos, por la misma razón por la que estaba planeado de antemano que se quedaran varios días más: no había nadie en la maldita casa.

Se puso un vestido de verano, blanco con pequeñas flores rojas, y salió del baño todavía secándose el pelo. La mera visión de aquel espejo la llenaba de malos pensamientos y no pensaba permitírselos. No quería tenerlos, sólo quería mantenerse al margen. Lo siguiente que haría sería encerrarse en el cuarto de Lily, y leer sus libros. Sí, había traído al menos una docena. Tenía suficientes como para entretenerse todo lo que durara su condena en aquella casa, que de un día para el otro de ser el lugar que más le gustaba en el mundo había pasado a ser un auténtico infierno. Un auténtico infierno con ojos oscuros y manos ásperas, y labios ardientes.

Cerró la puerta del baño a sus espaldas, con un gesto distraído, y se inclinó ligeramente para poder secarse el pelo con la toalla. Se incorporó cuando consideró que ya estaba suficientemente escurrido, y entonces sus ojos se toparon con James, contemplándola desde el umbral de su habitación.

El destino la odiaba, y su cuerpo también, pues ver a su primo no sólo la llenó de repentinas lágrimas, sino también de un deseo quemante y desconcertante, brotando en su interior un calor que llenó sus mejillas, y la hizo temblar en otros lugares más privados y secretos.

–Rose–La llamó él, pero la muchacha ya había apartado la toalla de su cabeza y huía a toda velocidad, dispuesta a encerrarse en el cuarto de Lily.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, con un golpe, y pronto oyó los talones de James repiquetear sobre el suelo del pasillo, deteniéndose al otro lado de la puerta donde ella se hallaba apoyada, intentando serenarse un poco. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que resultaba doloroso, y ese mismo dolor le impedía tragarse las lágrimas que pendían de sus ojos, próximas a salir.

–Rose–Insistió James en voz baja, al otro lado–. Tenemos que hablar.

–No hay nada que decir–Repuso ella con la voz rota, una voz tan apagada y triste que no parecía la suya. Y añadió, apretando fuertemente los puños–. Vete.

–No.

–Vete–Exclamó ella, y las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos convirtieron a la puerta en una figura temblorosa y difuminada.

Entonces esa misma figura se le vino encima, y se vio obligada a retroceder para que no ser golpeada. James había abierto la puerta, y él también era una figura borrosa, un contorno difuminado que al verlo le dolió más que una puñalada.

Se escurrió entre sus brazos, y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Escuchó a James a lo lejos, seguramente llamándola, pero no prestó atención a sus palabras. Abrió la puerta de entrada, y las plantas de los pies le dolieron cuando pisó una piedra en el amplio jardín, descalza como iba. Un trueno sonó a lo lejos, pero no le importó. Ya nada importaba, sólo su ferviente deseo de alejarse de esa casa, de alejarse de James, de alejarse de todo lo que había pasado y de todos sus horribles significados.

Atravesó la verja de salida, corriendo calle abajo, y hubo un ramalazo de luz, pálida y violenta, poco antes de que el cielo tronara como si se fuera a caer sobre ella. Siguió ignorándolo, siguió corriendo pese al dolor que sentía en los pies al pisar cada piedrecilla, cada fragmento de suciedad.

Más allá se perdía el campo, la inmensidad de la planicie, los largos pastizales y los imponentes árboles sacudidos por un viento repentino y terrible. Rose continuó alejándose de la finca de verano de sus tíos, ignorando las pequeñas pero dolientes gotas heladas que empezaron a golpearle la piel, creciendo hasta hacerse más grandes y pesadas, taladrándole la carne expuesta con constante fuerza. El viento le alborotó los cabellos, dificultándole ver, y los apartó de un manotón al tiempo que se adentraba en territorio salvaje. Los árboles se inclinaban sobre ella, amenazantes en medio del viento y la tempestad, y el cielo se había vuelto morado, surcado repetidamente por venas abiertas de fuego, y truenos, y un violento aguacero, todo se cernía sobre ella con ferocidad. El pie de Rose se enredó en una raíz, y cayó de bruces contra el suelo agreste, raspándose las palmas de las manos y las rodillas. Sólo entonces se percató bien de su situación.

Estaba sola, había corrido quien sabía por cuánto tiempo, en medio de una tormenta de campo violenta como pocas. Un trueno rompió sobre su cabeza con violencia, y se acurrucó contra el tronco del árbol cuya raíz la había hecho tropezar. Se abrazó las rodillas y cerró los ojos. Empapada de pies a cabeza, se dio cuenta de que temblaba. Quizá se moriría, se moriría de frío y de angustia, y se lo tenía bien merecido, por haber sido tan estúpida de haberse entregado completa a James, por haber sido tan estúpida de huír de la casa en medio de una tempestad como aquella.

De pronto se hizo una luz enceguecedora, perceptible incluso a través de sus párpados cerrados, y se apretó más contra el tronco, previendo un trueno particularmente virulento. Entonces oyó un chirrido, luego un chasquido y un golpe, todos sonidos terriblemente familiares que la hicieron abrir los ojos como platos, aún en medio de su pánico. Un coche se había detenido frente a ella, aplastando diversas plantas y por poco impactándose contra el árbol dónde se había resguardado. Se abrió la puerta, y por ella bajó un hombre, un hombre que a los pocos pasos que dio hasta ella ya se encontraba empapado y la miraba con una expresión difícil de interpretar de una forma que no fuera pánico absoluto.

–James–Murmuró ella, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada más él la tomó en brazos, cargándola hasta el coche.

La deslizó por el asiento del conductor hasta el asiento del acompañante, y luego él mismo se metió adentro, y cerró la puerta. Los limpiaparabrisas oscilaban febrilmente, intentando inútilmente mantener el parabrisas despejado del torrente feroz de agua que manaba del cielo. Entonces se volvió a mirarla, con las pestañas mojadas, la mandíbula apretada, los ojos ardiendo incluso en medio de aquel frío repentino, el cabello oscuro y mojado adherido a su frente, la camisa empapada adhiriéndose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

– ¿Se puede saber qué mierda estabas pensando? –Le gritó entonces, pero antes de Rose pudiera responder se lanzó a su boca, besándola con una desesperación y furias incontenibles.

Sus labios resultaban hasta en un punto agresivos, atacándola con frenesí. La espalda de Rose chocó contra la portezuela, y James se echó encima de ella, sujetándola fuertemente por los hombros, recorriendo su boca entera con su lengua caprichosa y dominante, obstinada. Rose lo contemplaba manteniendo los ojos abiertos, y lo veía apretar muy fuertemente los párpados, hincando sus dedos en la carne débil de su prima, acariciándola con sus labios y gimiendo tozudamente, como queriendo forzarla a responderle. Soltó un gruñido entre frustrado y excitado al encontrarla tan pasiva, tan abstraída, y se apartó de ella con tanta fuerza que dolió.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste así, Rose? –Le gritó de nuevo, y sus dedos se aferraron fuertemente a los finísimos tirantes del vestido de la muchacha, quien seguía mirándolo con la boca entreabierta, incluso pasiva en la discusión– ¿Cómo pudiste salir corriendo así, con esta tormenta de mierda? ¡Dime algo! –Explotó finalmente, con la garganta desgarrada, y Rose apartó la vista.

–No quiero estar cerca de ti–Le dijo finalmente, y su propia voz le sonó ajena, cascada y ronca. Quizá se debía a tanto gritar y llorar durante su huída–. Me haces daño.

James se quedó momentáneamente pasmado ante su respuesta, mirándola con los ojos ostensiblemente abiertos. Luego, sin más miramientos la soltó, apartándose de ella.

– ¡Soy un maldito cabrón! –Exclamó finalmente, golpeando el volante del coche con violencia, generando un estruendoso bocinazo–Anoche…Yo no soy así. Nunca me había portado así con nadie, ninguna chica, ni siquiera las que no importaban…pero contigo…–Volvió a dar un puñetazo, y volvió a sonar la bocina–Eres mi prima. Eres mi prima pequeña, ¿Cómo pude…? Pero te he deseado tanto…–Le echó una mirada cargada de angustia, y también de deseo, de desesperada excitación– ¡Mírate ahora! –Apartó la vista de ella, volviendo a fijarla en el volante, y le dio un puñetazo al freno de mano–Perdóname. Perdóname, Rose, yo…me mantendré alejado de ti–Dijo, como si esas palabras le costaran una vida.

Rose procesó velozmente todo lo que su primo acababa de decirle.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste así anoche? –Le preguntó en un hilo de voz, una voz herida, rota, y James volvió a mirarla con ojos desesperados.

–Tuve miedo. Me perdí, perdí el control. Contigo. Me odio, me odio terriblemente por lo que te hice, y luego te veo, y…y lo olvido todo–Se inclinó hacia ella, de forma lenta pero constante, y sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios. La miró entonces a los ojos, nuevamente, y así se quedaron un momento, analizándole, James más y más cerca de ella a cada segundo–. Todo lo olvido. Me gustas demasiado para acordarme de nada.

Todo el cuerpo de Rose temblaba de deseo reprimido. Podía sentir sus pezones erectos, y no únicamente a causa del frío. Lo veía, y se incendiaba, ardía por todas partes. Y sus palabras habían sido como un bálsamo a su corazón, a su alma herida. Se veía tan angustiado, y realmente parecía hablar en serio. Rose dudaba haber visto a otra persona hablar tan en serio en toda su vida.

–Tú también me gustas demasiado–Susurró, y algo vio James en los ojos de su prima, o quizá simplemente en su expresión, que hizo que su mirada se volviera más oscura, y al mismo tiempo más ardiente.

James volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, invadiendo, profanando su boca, y Rose volvió a colisionar contra la portezuela del coche, al tiempo que se entregaba completamente a los besos de james, a las caricias descaradas de sus labios contra los suyos, de su lengua enredándose alrededor de la de ella con verdadera lujuria, verdadera excitación. James la tomó por ambos brazos, y luego la tomó por la cintura, como si la falta de contacto lo desesperara; Rose sintió sus pechos presionarse contra el amplio pecho de James, y suspiró al tiempo que sentía que todo el calor que había sentido durante aquel rato se inflamaba más y más dentro de ella, y crecía por todas partes.

Las manos de James le acariciaron la piel del cuello, su garganta, la unión de su clavícula y luego rozaron suavemente las costuras de su vestidito blanco. Aquel vestido se pegaba a las formas de Rose como una segunda piel y el primer pensamiento de James después de haberla tenido a salvo dentro del coche había sido quitárselo.

Se apartó un poco de ella, y la miró. Los pezones rosados y duros pugnaban por dejarse ver bajo la tela, como así podía ver la fina línea de las pantaletas marcándose contra sus caderas. James la miró a los ojos, de un marrón oscuro brillante y empañado por el deseo, y fue hasta allí, sus dedos se deslizaron por el valle entre los abundantes pechos de su prima, pasando por su abdomen hasta su monte de Venus. Rose suspiró, y gimió suavemente de anticipación, y James sintió que la dureza ya constante en sus pantalones le dolía intensamente. Le acarició los muslos, poniendo especial énfasis en presionar la cara interna con los pulgares, en lentas caricias, deslizándose cada vez más hacia arriba, hasta que rozó con los dedos el elástico de sus bragas y los dedos empezaron a temblarle de pura excitación. Rose temblaba también, con las mejillas terriblemente rojas, ardiendo por dentro y por fuera, y cuando James la acarició por encima de la finísima tela de sus pantaletas, el sonrojo se volvió intensísimo y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de mantenerse erguida ante esas sensaciones.

James soltó un juramento al sentirla, tan húmeda, tan caliente y palpitante incluso a través de su ropa interior. Recorrió la curvatura de su cuello con la lengua, disfrutando del sabor de la lluvia mezclada con el sudor en su piel, y bajó sus bragas velozmente, tiró de ellas hasta que se rompieron. Rose se sobresaltó ante la evidente ruptura, pero entonces James introdujo dos dedos impetuosos en su interior y todo se vino abajo.

–Rose–Masculló, acariciando sus labios secretos, deleitándose en su humedad, en su calor y en aquel latido tan profundamente sexual y primitivo, allí bajo sus dedos–. Rose, qué mojada estás…mojada por mí.

Rose gimió fuertemente al oírlo, apretando sus manos en sendos puños cuando lo sintió encontrar su clítoris. Notaba sus dedos recorriéndola e una fricción lenta pero intensa, deslizándose a través de ella. Empezó a acariciarla en círculos borrachos, espirales de delicioso placer, y Rose cerró los ojos, gimiendo quedamente ante sus eufóricas caricias.

–No te contengas–Le ordenó James al verla morderse el labio con los ojos cerrados. Tenía que poner todo de sí para no arrojarse sobre ese maldito y perfecto coño y follarla como un animal desesperado–. Gime, Rose. Gime para mí. Hazme saber que lo gozas.

Su tono era autoritario, y Rose sintió su excitación inflamarse aún más ante su repentina actitud dominante. Se estremeció y empezó a gemir, de su garganta brotaban sonidos sin que fuera realmente consciente de ello, y James empezó a frotarla, intensamente, más fuertemente, y sus dedos resbalaban uno a uno en torno a su henchido clítoris, y Rose soltó un sollozo, aquello era demasiado poco, y al mismo tiempo era muchísimo, y sintió todo su interior contraerse, y gritó, lastimeramente; estaba por venirse, lo estaba, lo sentía. Se arqueó, gimiendo queda y largamente, deseándolo, previéndolo…

Y James apartó su mano súbitamente de sus pliegues, provocándole una desesperante y horrible sensación de vacío. Gimió, insatisfecha, y acercó su propia mano a su centro, pero James la apartó con dureza. Desesperada, Rose se incorporó un poco para mirarlo.

James la miraba, con el rostro enrojecido, y los ojos brillantes de deseo, y de otra cosa que Rose no se supo explicar.

–Suplica–Le dijo, y su voz autoritaria fue como un latigazo placentero a su clítoris.

Había dos cosas que la excitaban demasiado: la primera, que James le hablara sucio, y la segunda, que James la sometiera a sus decisiones. Al menos cuando se trataba de _esa_ clase de decisiones.

–Suplica–Repitió, esta vez en un tono más severo, y Rose sintió que se mojaba más todavía, empapando el asiento de cuero del coche con sus fluidos.

–Por favor–Susurró débilmente, abriendo aún más las piernas ante él–. Por favor, James, tócame–Su primo le rozó la mandíbula con el dorso de la mano, y Rose gimió de frustración–. ¡Tócame, por favor!

– ¿Dónde? –James esbozó una sonrisa malvada, y Rose sintió un hormigueo en sus pezones.

–Tócame…tócame en…–Rose enrojeció profundamente, y sacudió las caderas, sin aguantarlo más– ¡Tócame el coño, mete tus dedos en mi coño, maldito seas, pero hazlo ya!

James la besó rudamente, tomándola desprevenida, y ahogó el grito que soltó cuando introdujo dos dedos en su interior, provocando un delicioso sonido de succión en su humedad. Inició una violenta penetración, un mete saca fortuito que hizo sollozar a Rose en crecientes olas de fuerte placer, places obnubilado. Apretó los puños, los ojos, y James continuó besándola hasta que la sintió contrayéndose fuertemente contra sus dedos, entonces se apartó de ella y disfrutó al oírla gritar, chillar descontroladamente al tiempo que un cálido y espeso líquido se deslizaba por su mano, al tiempo que Rose temblaba descontroladamente en un orgasmo enloquecedor.

–Eres maravillosa–Le dijo al oído, al tiempo que ambos intentaban cambiar su agitadas respiraciones–. Esta noche ven a mi cuarto–Añadió, y Rose abrió repentinamente los ojos, al tiempo que el color inundaba sus mejillas–. Sólo allí te haré el amor de verdad.

Y la besó, lentamente al principio y luego cargado de desesperación, y Rose lo correspondió, sintiendo que la excitación volvía a ella. Un trueno sonó en el exterior, y ambos se sobresaltaron. James se incorporó entonces, lentamente, y se enderezó en el asiento del conductor, poniendo el auto en marcha. Rose intentó acomodarse la falda, y contempló profundamente roja sus bragas rotas antes de que James las escondiera bajo el asiento del coche. Entonces el auto empezó a deslizarse por el accidentado camino, y dejaron la tormenta atrás…llevándose consigo una muy diferente en su interior.


	4. Éxtasis

_Slow Poison_

Rating M. Lemon. Es un caluroso verano, y Rose se ha quedado unos días en la casa de sus tíos. La atracción entre ella y su primo James no sólo es evidente: es insostenible. La lujuria los consume como un veneno lento que o bien los conducirá a la cima, o bien a su mutua destrucción. Escrito para la comunidad LJ Retos a la Carta. Tabla Lemon 1. RW/JSP

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, le pertenece. Y lo que no, todo mío. Obviamente Rowling no habló del incesto.

_Nota de la autora: Quiero dar las gracias a __**hermi23**__ por su Review, como así a todas las personitas cuyo alter ego pervertido agregó mi historia a sus favoritos o a su follow list. Miles de gracias. Como siempre digo porque nunca está de más, __esta historia contiene incesto y lemon del "hardcore"__, y, si bien no sé para qué estás aquí si no te gustan esta clase de cosas, por si acaso ya estás advertido. Ahora sí, espero disfruten el capítulo._

_Es para ahogarse en limonada, if you know what i mean ;)_

**4. Éxtasis**

Rose se levantó muy sigilosamente de su colchón apostado en el suelo, contemplando a Lily fijamente en busca de cualquier reacción. Sospechaba que durante su _encuentro_ con James en el baño la noche anterior (enrojeció sólo de pensarlo) su primo había usado un hechizo silenciador sin que ella lo supiera, de otra manera no se explicaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. La casa de los Potter era un auténtico sepulcro por las noches, o al menos en lo que al silencio se refería.

Finalmente cruzó la habitación en puntas de pie, y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta a sus espaldas al salir. Contempló la puerta del cuarto de James, con marcado anhelo, pero al último momento cambió de opinión y se metió precipitadamente en el baño.

Analizó su imagen en el espejo, atentamente, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera parecerle incorrecta en sí misma. Antes de dormir le había pedido prestado a Lily un camisón en vez de un pijama de dos piezas, y su prima, si bien extrañada, no había hecho preguntas. De hecho, ya todos los Potter la creían un poco loca después de su episodio de fuga en medio de la tormenta. Todos menos James, por supuesto.

Le había costado hacerle creer a su tía Ginny que solamente había salido a dar un paseo y la tormenta la había pillado desprevenida. James la había ayudado magistralmente, narrando cómo la había visto salir de la casa poco antes de que se precipitara el vendaval y que no había tenido otra opción que ir tras ella. Incluso se había mostrado irritado, refunfuñón, como si en verdad el mojarse la camisa fuera lo más trascendental del asunto. Lily la había mirado raro, ya que a Rose no le gustaba estar al aire libre y ella lo sabía, pero tampoco había hecho preguntas entonces.

El camisón parecía de seda, y era de un bonito color coral claro. Iba ceñido en el busto –quizá demasiado para ella, dado que era de Lily. Pero para esa ocasión iba perfecto, pensó ella sonrojándose–, y cortó hasta media pierna. Era lo más cercano a sensual que había usado en toda su vida, y una parte de ella se sentía ligeramente avergonzada ante la idea de entrar al cuarto de James con eso puesto. Al cuarto de su primo…se sentía una auténtica zorra.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, junto con los remordimientos, que en ese momento parecían gritarle por sus cuatro costados, insultándola desde el espejo. Lo que ella hacía con James era cosa suya y de él, y mientras la hiciera feliz realmente no tenía intención de pensarlo mucho más. Algo tan hermoso y satisfactorio no podía ser malo, o al menos no iba a ponerse a pensar así por el momento. Respiró hondo, volviendo a darse otra pasada en el espejo, y salió del baño con repentina decisión.

Vaciló muchas veces antes de girar el picaporte de la habitación de James y pasar por la puerta. Adentro estaba oscuro, completamente oscuro, y no había dado dos pasos que ya había tropezado con algo. Contuvo el aliento al tiempo que se quedaba muy quieta en su sitio, intentando enfocar algo en medio de la negrura. Entonces sintió algo pesado y cálido aplastándola contra la puerta, el latir de un corazón, y se encendió la luz.

–Viniste–Le susurró él al oído, besándola arrebatadamente. Rose le echó los brazos al cuello, y se estremeció al sentir los dedos de él deslizarse por su espalda. James no llevaba camiseta, podía sentir la carne vibrante y fuerte de su espalda bajo las palmas de sus manos.

–Por supuesto que vine–Dijo, apartándose un poco de él, intentando ordenar sus ahora dispersas ideas–. ¿Creíste que no iba a hacerlo?

–Ya no importa lo que haya creído–James esbozó una sonrisa ladina, y la recorrió con la mirada, de arriba abajo, con ojos libidinosos. Sus ojos castaños parecieron oscurecerse, y su mandíbula se crispó–. Sólo importa lo que voy a hacerte.

Rose soltó un gemido involuntario, de anticipación, al tiempo que sentía un hormigueo en los pechos y entre las piernas. Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo la ceñida tela de camisón, y hacia allí fue la mirada de su primo, sus ojos se enfocaron en sus senos como imanes. Rose pensó que iba a tocarla, y realmente deseó que lo hiciera, pero finalmente James se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído, con voz ronca:

–Ve a la cama.

Rose obedeció, avanzando hasta sentarse en el colchón sintiendo las piernas de gelatina. Se acomodó en el borde, juntando las rodillas, y contempló a su primo con expectación y nerviosismo, todo a la vez. James se puso de pie frente a ella, mirándola desde su altura. Rose enrojeció violentamente al distinguir sin problema alguno su excitación a través de los holgados pantalones del pijama.

–Acuéstate–Le ordenó James entonces, y Rose lo hizo, abriendo su cabello en abanico sobre la almohada. Lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y atentos, y entonces James también se subió a la cama, a su lado. La besó, con estudiada cadencia al principio, y Rose cerró los ojos, entregándose al contacto.

James deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de su prima, tentándola, incitándola, y empezó a acariciarle las piernas, desde las rodillas hasta la unión de las caderas, deslizó sus dedos imperiosos por la piel suave y pálida de sus muslos, haciéndola suspirar. No había mentido al decir que le haría el amor aquella noche; la había hecho sentir menos que un objeto sexual durante su primer encuentro, para colmo habiéndole robado su virginidad, cosa que no había hecho ni siquiera con la más zorra de las mujeres. Iba a demostrarle a Rose que el sexo era condenadamente maravilloso, perfecto, y más aún cuando lo hiciera con él. _Únicamente _cuando lo hiciera con él.

Rose gimió cuando una mano de James rozó sus bragas con los nudillos, en una caricia accidental. Enrojeció profundamente, desde la frente al nacimiento del cuello, y los labios de James descendieron por su mentón hasta llegar a su garganta. Sintió sus manos reptar por su cintura, al tiempo que seguía repartiendo impetuosos besos por su garganta, y cuando sus pulgares presionaron los pezones por encima de la tela, la muchacha sintió un ramalazo de placer en su clítoris que la hizo gemir de repente. Estaba terriblemente mojada, lo sabía y sólo de pensarlo aquello se intensificaba.

James se apartó de ella, contemplándole los pechos firmes, destacando en el diminuto camisón, y entonces la miró a la cara.

–Quítate el camisón–Le ordenó, y Rose se mojó aún más. Le encantaba tanto cuando adoptaba esa actitud tan dominante.

James la contempló tomarse los bordes de la falda de la pequeña prenda con dedos temblorosos. Se la quitó suavemente, por la cabeza, y su primo vio extasiado que no llevaba sostén debajo. Sus blancos pechos cremosos se expandieron en oleadas vibrantes al verse desnudos, y Rose bajó la mirada, terriblemente ruborizada. James pensó que sus pezones se veían tan intensamente rojos y pequeños como los recordaba, cual apetitosas cerezas maduras, esperando ser mordidas. Su primo se abalanzó sobre ella y le mordió un pezón, duramente, provocando que Rose soltara un quejido que tenía lo suyo de dolor; lo lamió entonces, lenta y torturadoramente, y luego al otro, y su prima se estremeció suavemente bajo sus brazos. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, laxa y dispuesta, y James acarició con la lengua su otro pezón, al tiempo que tiraba del otro entre su pulgar e índice, masajeándolo, sintiéndolo.

Rose sentía la excitación en crecientes oleadas, violentas y devastadoras, llevándola inexorablemente a la perdición más deliciosa que hubiera conocido. La boca y dedos de James la estaban arrastrando a la locura, enviando ramalazos de placer intenso y rojo a todo su cuerpo.

– ¿No vas a apagar la luz? –Le susurró entonces, con voz entrecortada por el deseo contenido en su interior, y James soltó una breve carcajada, soplando accidentalmente sobre uno de sus húmedos pezones. Rose se estremeció.

–No. Quiero verte. Quiero verte mientras te follo–Le dijo James, apretando sus pechos con ambas manos al tiempo que alzaba el rostro para mirarla. Rose tragó saliva, sintiendo un violento ardor treparle por la piel del cuello. Se sentía tan excitada cuando su primo le hablaba de esa forma, tan terriblemente soez, tan sucio–. Tienes las mejores tetas del mundo, Rose. Tus pezones parecen cerezas.

–Me encanta que me hables así–Farfulló Rose con dificultad cuando James deslizó sus labios por la curvatura de su cuello.

– ¿Así cómo? –Preguntó el entonces, deteniéndose por un segundo.

–Así…–Rose vaciló, y enrojeció todavía más. James le tiró de un pezón, y Rose se arqueó bajo sus manos–sucio. Dime cosas sucias–Pidió entonces, en un arrebato de atrevimiento, y sollozó cuando James tanteó un pezón con los dientes.

–Me muero por follar ese coño tuyo– James sonrió contra su cuello al notar sus pezones ponerse más duros ante sus palabras–. Follarlo lento, pero duro.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró cuando la erección en sus pantalones pugnó dolorosamente por escaparse ante la perspectiva. James se incorporó para bajarse los pantalones, pero entonces Rose se levantó también, buscándolo, acariciándolo suavemente, desde su espalda ancha a su pecho y vientre firmes.

Era tan malditamente deseable…Rose lo sentía respirar bajo su mano, la presión del aire en sus pulmones bajo la carne fuerte de su cuerpo. Sus dedos rozaron sus hombros, el hueco de su clavícula, descendieron temblorosos por los músculos de sus brazos, y luego acarició su abdomen. Lo sintió estremecerse bajo sus manos, endurecerse tenuemente, suspirar. Entonces la mirada de Rose bajó entonces inequívocamente hasta sus pantalones, aquel bulto destacando terriblemente en ellos, y Rose se acercó con dedos temblorosos pero decisivos. Deslizó sus manos suavemente por encima de la prenda, arrancándole a su primo un juramento, y finalmente deslizó los elásticos hacia abajo.

Se quedó terriblemente impresionada al ver su tamaño, cómo se presentaba ante ella, tan orgulloso y temerario como el mismo James. Simplemente no podía creer que algo tan grande hubiera cabido dentro de ella. Sin darse cuenta de ello, su mano se deslizó suavemente hacia él, hasta acariciarlo con pasmada y maravillada lentitud. James gruñó quedamente, y le apartó la mano, para después quitarse los pantalones del todo.

–Abre bien las piernas–Le dijo, y Rose le obedeció, todavía maravillada de su imponente presencia así desnudo sobre la cama. _Sobre ella_. James la acarició por encima de las bragas, y pronto todo fue rojo y fuego, deseo ardiente en latigazos sobre su clítoris. Rose empezó a gemir con rapidez y firmeza entre más incisivos se hacían sus toques. James tiró de sus bragas, volviendo a romperle la ropa interior, pero Rose de nuevo ni se acordó de protestar.

Su primo recorrió con un dedo toda la línea de su intimidad, rebuscando entre sus pliegues y su humedad hasta dar con el clítoris. Lo encontró hinchado, y dispuesto, y ella estaba tan húmeda y perfecta, su coño tan rosado y prieto, brillando por sus jugos, sólo para él…la acarició en borrachos círculos, en lentas y salvajes presiones, y se recostó sobre ella, sin dejar de rozarla, de frotarla con ahínco, oyendo sus suaves gemidos en su oído. La besó en el cuello, una vez, y luego le mordió un pezón. Rose sollozó, aferrando las sábanas como ambos puños, sintiendo el deseo tan grande y profundo ahí entre sus piernas que ya no podía soportarlo.

–Oh–Rose se irguió brusca y repentinamente al sentir un dedo de James entrar en su interior, con fuerza, deslizándose en ella, a través de ella. Su primo hizo girar aquel único dedo, todavía en su interior, y Rose se sintió vibrar, el deseo atravesándola casi tanto como la desesperación. Lo quería, y lo quería ahora. Pero ya–. J-james…–Balbució entre gemidos, y él la miró a los ojos, obnubilados por el deseo–. Hazlo. Por favor, hazlo.

Los ojos de James se empañaron, se oscurecieron y al mismo tiempo parecían prendidos fuego. Se apartó, agitado, y la tomó por las rodillas, abriéndole las piernas tanto como le fue posible. Entonces se posicionó frente a ella, acercando su polla pulsante a su pequeña y apetitosa entrada, y la miró; miró sus ojos entrecerrados por el deseo, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios brillantes; sus pechos erguidos y pálidos, sus pezones de cereza, rojos y prietos; sus piernas blancas y perfectas, tersas, su coño rosáceo de pliegues brillantes, rebosante de humedad. La tomó entonces por las caderas, firmemente, y la penetró, se metió en ella entero, de una sola vez, soltando un gemido ronco apenas opacado por el muy agudo y profundo de Rose.

– ¡J-james! –Sollozó ella, y para él fue la gloria, su nombre en sus labios era semejante al más absoluto estado de éxtasis.

Rose se aferró a la cama con ambas manos, siendo consciente de los dedos de James presionando la piel de sus caderas, de su miembro grande y pulsante adentrándose en su interior una y otra vez, llenándola, colmándola de un placer desesperado y terriblemente maravilloso. Había dolido, un poco, pero no tanto como la primera vez, ni por asomo. Oía aquel sonido de succión, aquel pene deslizándose por sus fluidos, penetrándola lento pero duro, y empezó a gemir, aferrándose desesperadamente a él, hundiendo sus dedos en su espalda; yaciendo bajo él, frente a él, recibiéndolo.

Rose estaba tan estrecha como la primera vez, se sentía demasiado bien, condenadamente bien estar dentro de ella, envuelto por su calor y su presión. Las embestidas tomaron más fuerza en su lento vaivén, entrar y salir, entrar y salir, y él lo veía todo rojo, y excitación, era tan pequeña, tan diminuta, su coño era tan perfecto que deseaba poder quedarse dentro de ella eternamente, follarla hasta caer desmayado sobre ella. Rose empezó a gemir más intensamente, arrasada por las espirales del placer próximo al orgasmo, y James pronto la sintió contraerse cada vez más a su alrededor, conduciéndolo aún más hacia su propia placentera perdición. Las embestidas aumentaron en intensidad, y luego en rapidez, y Rose podía oír el rechinido de la cama, leve pero audible, y se sentía vibrar entera, y entonces se tensionó, completamente, desde sus pechos al interior de su coño, y aprisionó a James con sus paredes, y él gritó, y ella gritó cuando alcanzó el máximo estado de éxtasis, aquel que suele conocerse como orgasmo, un orgasmo mucho mejor que aquel de su primera vez. James le mordió un pezón, rudamente, y se vino poco después, llenándola de su simiente, caliente y abundante, y cayó sobre ella, respirando agitadamente. Extasiado, pleno. Satisfecho.

Se quedaron así por un lapso de tiempo, todavía unidos y en silencio, intentando respirar, intentando volver a ser ellos mismos. James suspiró, suavemente, con el rostro sobre la curvatura de su garganta.

–Rose–Farfulló su nombre muy cerca de su cuello, sintiendo sus pechos subir y bajar agitadamente debido a su respiración.

La muchacha lo miró entonces, con sus ojos empañados de lujuria, y James la besó, lentamente, paladeándola, degustándola, haciendo aquel momento más íntimo y mucho más significativo. Rose le echó los brazos al cuello, acercándolo más a sí misma, y el beso adquirió mayor ardor, una pasión perezosa, lenta y ardiente al mismo tiempo.

– ¿La has pasado bien? –Le preguntó James una vez que se separaron, y Rose enarcó las cejas, permitiéndose reír un poco. El muchacho la sintió vibrar bajo él, _alrededor_ de él, y su cuerpo se puso en repentina y pulsante tensión.

–Muy bien–Murmuró ella, sonriendo ahora dulcemente–. ¿Y tú?

–Muy bien–Repitió él, y rozó una de las mejillas de su prima con sus nudillos. Rose abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella caricia tan delicada, sorprendida. James había sido mucho más delicado y considerado que aquella primera vez con ella, recién acababa de notarlo realmente–. Eres maravillosa.

Le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho en el coche, y Rose enrojeció todavía más, en un rubor inocente que puso a James más duro aún.

–Tú también eres maravilloso–Dijo, y suspiró, cerrando suavemente los ojos–. Pero tengo que irme ya.

–No–James enterró el rostro en su cuello, besándolo efímeramente, y Rose se obligó a pensar con claridad.

–Van a darse cuenta…–Murmuró, y gimió sorprendida (y molesta, no pudo evitarlo) cuando sintió a James salir suavemente de su interior.

Hizo ademán de levantarse sobre sus codos, y soltó un grito ronco cuando su primo la penetró tempestivamente, entrando en ella completo. James la tomó por la cintura, con dedos frenéticos, y la pegó a su pecho al tiempo que iniciaba una brusca y deliciosa penetración, un mete y saca fortuito y desesperante. Rose dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y toda su visión se nubló, y pronto no había nada más que James, James y sus manos en su cintura, James y su miembro follándola lento pero duro como siempre había querido.

–Mírame–Le ordenó James, con su voz más autoritaria, y Rose se obligó a alzar la cabeza, a fijar sus ojos en los de su primo, la mirada turbia, empañada de deseo–. Mírame mientras llegas. Quiero verte a los ojos cuando te corras.

Rose se aferró fuertemente a sus hombros, manteniendo su mirada neblinosa fija en él, sus labios entreabiertos sin dejar de soltar gemidos involuntarios y cargados de placer infinito.

Éxtasis, éxtasis, éxtasis, no había nada más en aquel momento interminable, no había nada más en aquel instante en que se corrió, en el que tembló violentamente bajo su primo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Ambos se desplomaron sobre la cama, mareados, girando en violentas y oscuras espirales de lujuria. Ahogados en el éxtasis de llegar juntos.


	5. Gemidos

_Slow Poison_

Rating M. Lemon. Es un caluroso verano, y Rose se ha quedado unos días en la casa de sus tíos. La atracción entre ella y su primo James no sólo es evidente: es insostenible. La lujuria los consume como un veneno lento que o bien los conducirá a la cima, o bien a su mutua destrucción. Escrito para la comunidad LJ Retos a la Carta. Tabla Lemon 1. RW/JSP

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, le pertenece. Y lo que no, todo mío. Obviamente Rowling no pensó en las fiestas y en los excesos.

_Bueno, me tardé un poquito, creo XD Perdónenme, simplemente no hallaba cómo culminar este capítulo…pero aquí estoy. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Trato de poner algo "innovador" en la vida…marital de los protas en cada capítulo. Este es hot, al menos en mi opinión…creo que todos lo son, salvo el primero, más introducción…en fin, doesn't matter. Disfruten de hardcore Lemon. (Y el incesto, claro. Si esto no te gusta…no es para ti) Yo lo disfruto __mucho__, si sabes a qué me refiero ;D_

**5. Gemidos**

Rose salió del cuarto de James a altas horas de la madrugada, con el camisón de Lily apenas cubriéndole el trasero, al menos no del todo desnudo: su primo había vuelto a romperle las pantaletas, pero al menos esta vez se las había reparado. Cruzó el pasillo velozmente una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que estaba sola, y se metió en la habitación de Lily cerrando la puerta con discreción. Su prima dormía pesadamente en la cama, y Rose aprovechó para meterse bajo las sábanas y dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban.

Al día siguiente la despertó la misma Lily, haciendo mucho ruido mientras daba vueltas por la habitación en una búsqueda frenética. Rose se irguió sobre la cama, pasándose una mano sobre el enredado cabello pelirrojo, y miró a Lily con extrañeza.

– ¿Has visto mis shorts azules? –Le preguntó la muchacha en ese momento, yendo y viniendo por la habitación. Rose, todavía medio dormida, negó con la cabeza. Lily chasqueó la lengua, frustrada, y abrió su ropero con violencia–Son mis favoritos, y sé que mamá ya los lavó. ¿Dónde estarán? –Entonces le echó una ojeada fugaz a Rose, inclinándose para abrir un cajón– ¿Tú que te vas a poner?

– ¿Eh? –Rose bostezó, pasándose una mano por los ojos– ¿Ponerme para qué?

Lily soltó un bufido, cerrando aquel primer cajón y abriendo el segundo.

–Tú vives en tu propio planeta, Rose, ¿Eh? –Le soltó frunciendo el entrecejo–La fiesta, la fiesta en la pileta. La de los Scamander.

Rose parpadeó, desorientada, y entonces algo hizo clic en su memoria. Los gemelos Scamander, amigos de toda la vida, darían su fiesta de cumpleaños en la pileta, fiel a la costumbre que tenían de toda la vida. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba allí.

– ¿Qué la fiesta no es a la noche? –Le preguntó Rose frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Sí, por eso quiero dejarlo todo listo desde ahora–Lily abrió un tercer cajón, empezado a revolver las prendas allí guardadas–. Harías bien en ir haciendo lo mismo.

–Por Dios, Lily–Rose se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, sin saber si reírse o exasperarse–. ¿Qué hora es?

–Las tres–Repuso su prima con naturalidad, y Rose volvió a erguirse de un salto.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos– ¿De la tarde?

–Pues no van a ser de la madrugada–Lily la miró enarcando una ceja–. Mamá te dejó dormir, tenía miedo de que te enfermaras después de haber estado allá, debajo de la tormenta.

–Oh, claro–Rose se puso de pie, y luego se agachó junto a su maleta–. ¿Puedo darme una ducha?

–Ahora está James–Repuso Lily encogiéndose de hombros–, así que no, a menos que quieras entrar con él.

– ¡Claro que no! –Farfulló Rose, enrojeciendo violentamente sin poder evitarlo.

– ¡Aquí está! –Lily sacudió sus shorts azules con aire triunfal–Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar la blusa blanca… Trajiste bikini, ¿Verdad?

–Sí–Rose hurgó un poco más en su valija, encontrando finalmente el traje de baño–. Aquí.

–Bonito. Fucsia–Lily sonrió ante el conjunto–. El mío es amarillo. Muy llamativo, lo sé, pero el modelo es bellísimo.

–Ahora cuando lo encuentres me lo muestras.

Rose abrió la puerta del cuarto, y en ese momento vio a James entrar en su habitación con el pelo mojado. El muchacho se volvió, como si la hubiera oído, y le sonrió suavemente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Rose enrojeció súbitamente, y le murmuró a la frenética Lily que iba a tomar la ducha.

–Claro, claro, sí–Lily no le prestó atención, todavía buscando sus cosas, y Rose entró en el baño.

Se quitó la ropa y luego se metió bajo el agua caliente, lavándose bien el cabello y el cuerpo, disfrutando del contacto del jabón sobre la piel. Entonces estiró una mano, buscando la ropa que se había llevado para ponerse, y sacó la maquinilla de afeitar que se había llevado escondida. En sus inicios la había traído consigo a casa de sus primos para usarla cuando tuviera que ir a la pileta, pero ahora una nueva razón se sumaba a ésa para llevarla a depilarse: James.

Aquello no era algo que hiciera a menudo, en realidad casi nunca, por lo que tardó lo suyo hasta que hubo retirado todo el vello púbico. La sensación era extraña, pero al mismo tiempo el aspecto de aquella parte de su cuerpo le gustó. Envolvió la maquinilla desechable en papel higiénico, junto con los vellos, y lo arrojó al cesto de basura. Se vistió con una minifalda de jean y una pequeña camiseta de los Rolling Stones, y salió del baño para cepillarse el pelo.

Su hermano Hugo estaba esperando afuera del baño cuando Rose lo hubo dejado. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.

–Tardaste demasiado, ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? –Le reprochó, para después entrar sin esperar respuesta.

Se habían hecho las cuatro de la tarde; la depilación la había hecho tardar media hora más de la usual. Rose se desenredó el cabello con paciencia al tiempo que contemplaba a Lily salir y entrar de la habitación en búsqueda de sus sandalias nuevas. Luego de haber terminado se marchó a la cocina, buscando a tía Ginny para preguntarle qué podía comerse (tenía un hambre atrasado). La encontró en el lavadero, y, después de preguntarle cómo estaba, le indicó a Rose que tomara lo que quisiese.

Rose merendó a sus anchas, y para cuando quiso acordarse ya eran casi las cinco. Tía Ginny apareció en la cocina, seguida por una nerviosa Lily, quien ahora no encontraba su bolso playero. Albus llegó poco después, sentándose frente a Rose para comerse unas tostadas, y Hugo apareció con el pelo mojado para unirse a la merienda poco después. James debía seguir en su cuarto, porque no dio señales de vida en todo lo que quedó de la tarde. De hecho, hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse, Rose había pensado que su primo, ahora favorito, no iría a la fiesta.

James apareció cuando Albus, Hugo y ella estaban terminando de acomodarse en el asiento trasero. El muchacho llevaba una camiseta negra con la insignia de los Sex Pistols y unos shorts de baño de color azul oscuro. El corazón de Rose se aceleró al verlo.

–Siempre tarde–Refunfuñó Ginny–. Apúrate, vamos.

Rose se aplastó un poco más contra Hugo cuando James abrió la puerta. Su primo se sentó a su lado, su costado apretándose contra el de ella, y Ginny puso el auto en marcha.

La finca de los Scamander estaba situada relativamente cerca de la de los Potter, perdida en medio de la soledad y la belleza salvaje del campo. Tía Ginny detuvo el coche en la entrada, con un ronroneo sordo, y todos los primos se bajaron rápidamente. Lily la besó en la mejilla antes de partir, y los demás la saludaron con la mano. Sólo James, extrañamente hosco, le dio la espalda con gesto airado y se largó en dirección a la casa.

Los gemelos Scamander salieron a recibirles, y entonces el auto de tía Ginny desapareció en la lejanía al tiempo que todos los recién llegados les deseaban un feliz cumpleaños.

–Chicos, qué bueno que vinieran–Lorcan se apartó el cabello largo de los hombros para después seguir la trayectoria del coche con una mirada atenta. Luego se volvió para mirar a Lily, y a Rose–. Ustedes, chicas, son un regalo para los ojos.

Lysander ladeó la cabeza, apartándose el flequillo de la frente, y recorrió la figura de Rose con ojos atentos.

–Me encanta tu vestido–Le sonrió, y la muchacha le sonrió a su vez, amablemente.

–Bueno–Intervino James entonces con tono exasperado–, ¿Vamos a pasar o qué?

–Claro–Lorcan guiñó un ojo con picardía–. Papá y mamá no están en casa esta noche.

– ¿Qué hay de las bebidas? –Le preguntó Albus mientras tomaban el pintoresco sendero que los llevaba a la casa.

–Nada que no te pueda embriagar–Repuso Lysander entre unas risas que fueron coreadas por los demás.

Lysander y Lorcan Scamander tenían diecisiete años, siendo un año mayores que Rose pero un año menores que James. Sin embargo, pese a tener la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, Rose se preguntó cómo habían conseguido hacerse con el alcohol. Se lo preguntó a Lysander entonces, sintiéndose un poco tonta, pero el muchacho no se rió de ella. Se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa amable, quizá un poco condescendiente.

–El alcohol muggle es más barato, y tienen mejores discotecas–Le explicó deteniéndose en el camino, y ambos quedaron apartados del grupo, que ya entraba en la casa. James los fulminó con la mirada antes de cerrar la puerta con brusquedad. El pendiente plateado que Lysander tenía en la oreja relumbró en el crepúsculo–. Cualquiera que se respete debe tener una identificación falsa. Esta es la mía–Le enseñó un carné muy convincente, con una fotografía del mismo Lysander y un sello de aspecto oficial. Sólo la fecha de nacimiento estaba adulterada, apenas por un año–. Son caras, pero valen la pena. ¿Tienes una?

Rose sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco tonta.

–No.

–Te conseguiré una–Le aseguró Lysander con una sonrisa, y Rose le sonrió a su vez.

–Bueno. ¿Cuánto cuesta…?

–Oh, no, eso va por mi cuenta.

–Pero…–Lysander sacudió la cabeza, dando por zanjado el asunto.

–Ni hablar–Le dijo, y Rose no pudo menos que asentir.

–Gracias–Repuso al fin, sonriendo ampliamente, y empezó a subir los escalones que la conducían a la puerta. Lysander se adelantó para abrirle la puerta, y puso una mano firme sobre la curva de la espalda de Rose, gesto que la hizo sentir extraña.

Adentro de la hermosa estancia todo era quietud y elegancia, cosa que caracterizaba a aquellas fastuosas fincas de verano. Lorcan hacía levitar desde la cocina decenas y decenas de botellas ante la mirada embelesada de Lily y el ojo crítico pero satisfecho de Albus y Hugo. Sólo James, cruzado de brazos en actitud borde, se mantenía apartado. Fulminó a Rose con la mirada cuando la vio entrar con Lysander sujetándola firmemente por la cintura. La muchacha se apartó velozmente, mirándole como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y se acercó al espectáculo etílico con las mejillas encendidas. James apretó los puños, cabreándose aún más. La culpabilidad evidente en Rose lo hacía pensar en que ahí afuera había sucedido algo sobre lo que no le gustaría enterarse.

Rose no era de su propiedad ni mucho menos, en realidad era su prima; pero James había percibido desde el primer momento la forma en que Lysander Scamander la había mirado y ella había actuado incluso como si la idea le gustara. No tenía derecho, no tenía derecho a que le gustara otro. Eso sí que estaba decidido, al menos por él mismo.

Lorcan levitó las bebidas hacia el patio trasero, y hacia allí lo siguieron los demás; Habían encendido luces, y tenían otras de las muggles de colores que Rose no tenía idea de cómo habían hecho los gemelos para que funcionaran. Lo más probable era que las hubieran encantado, pero de todas formas se lo preguntó a Lysander.

–Pues para algo somos magos, pequeña Rosie–Le dijo sonriéndole de lado–. No tenemos electricidad, ni podríamos tener en esta finca alejada de la humanidad. Pero sí tenemos varitas. Y diecisiete años, no lo olvides.

Rose enrojeció un poco, sintiéndose tonta, y Lysander se alejó de ella para ayudar a su hermano a condicionarlo todo.

Ya había oscurecido, y las parpadeantes luces de colores jugaban sobre el agua lisa y quieta de la piscina. Los gemelos habían colocado todas las bebidas y diversos vasos para tragos en la barra que Rose sabía era de sus padres, la usaban siempre cuando hacían comidas familiares. Los señores Scamander habían marchado a un seminario acerca del Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, dejando al cuidado de su casa a sus dos responsables hijos, y Rose se compadecía un poco de ellos. Ni Luna ni Rolf habían sido capaces nunca de ver la verdadera personalidad de Lorcan y Lysander. Les tenían tanta confianza que les habían dejado hacer "una reunión con amigos" en su ausencia.

Y la "reunión con amigos" no era otra cosa que un desmadre lleno de alcohol, drogas, sexo y rock n' roll. Ah, claro. También había una piscina.

Lorcan encendió la música, y un variado popurrí de mezclas electrónicas de moda, rock vanguardista, punk reciclado y los eternos grandes de siempre estallaron en los descomunales parlantes. Los tragos empezaron a volar. Lysander le tendió uno de un brillante color rosado, y Rose tomó un largo sorbo que le quemó la garganta.

– ¡Fondo! –Gritó entonces Hugo, mirando un punto a sus espaldas. Rose se giró y vio a Lily, terminándose ese mismo trago fucsia de una sola vez, sin pararse a respirar.

Rose dio otro sorbo, paladeando el sabor a alcohol afrutado que le quemaba hasta las entrañas. Entonces descubrió a Lysander mirándola, desde la barra de tragos. El muchacho le sonrió, y algo en sus ojos hizo que aquel simple gesto se volviera insinuante.

– ¿Qué estás bebiendo? –James se le había acercado por detrás, y el oír su voz hizo que Rose pegara un brinco. Su primo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y había hablado con una voz tan acerada que a la muchacha le pareció enfadado.

–No sé, me lo dieron los chicos–Repuso, mirándolo con atención–. ¿Te pasa algo?

– ¿Qué? –Le gruñó James, esquivando sus ojos– ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Pareciera que estuvieras enojado conmigo.

James abrió la boca para responderle, a todas luces molesto, pero entonces apareció Albus, colgándosele por detrás en un abrazo pegajoso que puso a su hermano de los nervios.

– ¡¿Qué carajo…?! ¡Albus! –Le gritó, desembarazándose de él– ¡Aléjate!

–No estás tomando nada, Jimmy.

–No me llames Jimmy–Refunfuñó James.

– ¡Anda, te regalo este! –Albus le metió un vaso entre las manos, sonriendo ampliamente, y se marchó tan rápido como había venido, tirándole de la manga a Rose al pasar–Me gusta tu remera, Rosie.

– ¡No me llames Rosie! –Protestó ella entonces, pero Albus ya se había quitado la camiseta para después lanzarse a la piscina. Rose dio un respingo– ¿Qué le pasa?

–Creo que anduvieron fumando por ahí atrás–James señaló un rincón apartado del jardín lleno de arbustos, sin interés–. Acaban de llegar unos amigos de los chicos que consumen.

– ¿Tú también vas a hacerlo? –Le preguntó Rose con la preocupación pintada en los ojos, y el muchacho negó.

–No. Ya dejé las pendejadas–Entonces le echó una mirada fugaz, dándole un trago a la bebida que Albus le había dado–. Bueno, casi todas. Nadie tiene la moral del todo limpia.

–No hablemos de moral–Rose se acabó su trago rosado, y se estremeció ante el repentino resquemor–. Creo que no tenemos derecho.

–No debemos ser los únicos en el mundo en hacer lo que hacemos–Repuso él sin abandonar su pose enfadada, y Rose frunció suavemente el entrecejo.

–Quizá no, pero sí en nuestra familia. Y eso es suficiente para hacerme sentir mal–Arrojó el vaso plástico vacío a un costado, sintiéndose repentinamente molesta. El alcohol en su sangre empezó a subirle la temperatura–. Uf, estoy ardiendo.

James enarcó una ceja, esbozando una sonrisa retadora. Igual que hacía un par de días, ese par de días que lo habían cambiado todo.

–Quítate la camiseta–Dijo, también como aquella vez. Pero esta vez Rose sí tenía un bikini debajo.

–Buena idea–Repuso con desafío también, y se quitó la remera por la cabeza, quedándose en su bikini del mismo color que el trago que se había tomado. James la miró, sorprendido, y luego sus ojos recayeron ineludiblemente hacia sus pechos cubiertos por los triángulos fucsias del traje de baño.

Rose le sonrió, más desafiante todavía, y entonces escuchó los aplausos a sus espaldas. Unos chicos de séptimo acababan de llegar justo para verla quitarse la ropa.

–Rose–La presentó Lysander, recorriéndola entera con la mirada, de una sola y descarada vez–. Les dije que era tremenda.

La muchacha enrojeció, avergonzada, pero entonces se percató de la mirada furiosa que le echó James a Lysander, y lo comprendió todo. O al menos creyó hacerlo.

–Termínate el trago y vayamos a nadar–Le dijo a su primo entonces, y James miró el vaso que Albus le había dado con ojos entornados.

–Prefiero una cerveza.

–Puedo pedirle una a Lysander…–Murmuró Rose, tanteando el terreno, y James se envaró.

–Se la puedo pedir yo solo–Gruñó, y arrojó el vaso a un lado, salpicando el suelo de líquido amarillo–. Y además es Lorcan quien hace los tragos.

–Sólo era una sugerencia–Rose se encogió de hombros, y le sonrió como gesto de paz, pero James se limitó a mirarla con los ojos entornados antes de marcharse en dirección a la barra.

"bien", se dijo Rose, dedicándole un asentimiento mordaz. "¿quieres que sea así?"

–Pues así será–Murmuró, quitándose la minifalda y quedándose en su bikini rosado. Enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, pero no le importó. Dejó la ropa hecha una bola detrás de la consola y se arrojó a la piscina.

Cada vez llegaba más gente; desde chicas de séptimo a crías frenéticas de tercero, unos tipos que andaban en el tema de la marihuana y unos pares de Slytherin que bebían alcohol con la desesperación de un sediento en el desierto. La música y las luces se deslizaban por el agua revuelta de la piscina, los cuerpos mojados o sudorosos, los tragos de colores iridiscentes.

Rose se sentó en el borde de la piscina, contemplando a Lily coquetear con un muchacho que tiraba peligrosamente del nudo de su bikini amarillo. Lysander se sentó entonces junto a Rose, con un trago violeta de aspecto espeso en la mano. Él también estaba mojado, y también tenía aspecto de estar ebrio –y con también se refería al noventa por ciento de los invitados, al menos.

–Pareces aburrida–Le dijo entonces, sonriéndole, y Rose también le sonrió, con cierta culpabilidad.

–Quizá se deba a que no me he emborrachado–Bromeó, pero realmente se debía a que no veía a James por ningún sitio. Ni siquiera se había acercado a ella una sola vez durante la fiesta, al menos para conversar, al menos para intercambiar una sonrisa. Nada.

–Bueno, eso de la borrachera se puede arreglar–Lysander le acercó aquel trago morado–. Bebe.

Rose lo miró con suspicacia, sonriéndole quizá de forma algo tirante, pero el muchacho no se percató.

– ¿Y cómo sé que no me quieres drogar o algo? –Le preguntó, medio en broma y medio en serio, y Lysander soltó una carcajada borracha.

–Tonta–Y dio un trago largo a la bebida, sin dudar una sola vez–. ¿Ahora confías en mí?

Rose agarró el vaso entonces, aunque todavía recelosa, y le dio un sorbo pequeño que le dio un repentino chute de calor y quemazón interior. Se lo devolvió, ligeramente asqueada.

– ¿Has visto a James? –Le preguntó entonces, intentando parecer lo más relajada posible–Parece que desapareció.

–Oh, sí–Lysander asintió, acabándose el trago–. ¿Quieres ir a buscarlo? Yo te llevo.

–Bueno–Rose se puso de pie, y el muchacho la imitó–. Aguarda, me vestiré.

Se puso sólo la minifalda sobre el bikini mojado, no le apetecía andar por la fiesta únicamente vestida con el traje de baño. Lysander la guió por la puerta trasera hacia el interior de la casa, uno de los cuartos destinados a guardar neceseres de limpieza. Algo en el estómago de Rose se agitó desagradablemente al ver la puerta entreabierta, un presentimiento horrible. Sin embargo, se asomó.

No era un cuarto destinado a los neceseres de limpieza, incluso tenía una cama y un pequeño sillón. Quizá era un cuarto para huéspedes, sencillo pero bonito. James estaba allí. Acorralando a una muchacha contra la puerta del armario, besándola rudamente. Ese algo desagradable en el estómago de Rose subió hasta su corazón y entonces lo retorció.

–Ups–Le dijo Lysander al oído, y sólo entonces ella se acordó de que estaba allí–. No estaba solo.

–Creo que olvidaste ese detalle–Le dijo Rose con voz trémula, apartándose de la puerta. Se sentía enferma.

Alzó la vista, deteniéndose en el corredor, y se encontró con los ojos de Lysander, azules y turbios por el exceso de bebida. Algo en ellos seguía siendo incómodo, insinuante.

–Volvamos a la fiesta–Le dijo Rose entonces precipitadamente, intentando volver por dónde había venido, pero Lysander no se lo permitió.

–No quiero regresar–Le dijo, interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta–. James me ha llenado de ideas.

Y antes de que Rose pudiera protestar nuevamente, tenía los labios fríos y pegajosos de Lysander sobre los suyos, y su cuerpo aplastándola contra la pared, impidiéndole moverse. El muchacho llevó sus manos húmedas a las caderas de la chica, apretando, y cuando sus manos llegaron su trasero Rose fue simplemente incapaz de soportarlo. Lo empujó, obligándolo a apartarse.

– ¡Déjame! –Le gritó, imponiendo distancia, y el alma se le cayó a los pies al ver aparecer a James por la puerta de la habitación.

– ¿Por qué gritas así? –El muchacho la miró a ella, y luego a Lysander, y su mente ató cabos velozmente. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de rabia.

–Nada–Repuso Lysander mirando a Rose con rencor mal disimulado, pero James lo fulminó con la mirada–. Ya nos íbamos.

–Te dijo que la dejaras–Siseó James, entrecerrando los ojos, y Lysander alzó ambas manos velozmente, en gesto de rendición.

–No sabía que jugabas al primo protector, James–Le dijo finalmente, marchándose por dónde había venido. Abrió la puerta trasera, y sus ojos se llenaron de resentimiento cuando los clavó en Rose al cerrar.

– ¿Pasó algo? –La amiga de James acababa de salir de la habitación también, para hacer la situación más bonita. Rose apartó la mirada velozmente, asqueada, y se dispuso a seguir a Lysander. Incluso le parecía mejor enfrentarse a él que quedarse allí.

–No–Le dijo James, sujetándola por el brazo–. Tú, aquí. Se acabó–Le dijo a la muchacha, quien se mostró contrariada, y un poco molesta, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Se limitó a marcharse, muy airada, y dar un portazo al salir.

Rose se miró los pies descalzos, y el charco de agua de piscina debajo, queriendo desaparecer en aquel preciso instante.

–Te besó–Le dijo James entonces, y ella se volvió velozmente a mirarlo, azorada–. Ese maldito asqueroso te besó.

– ¿Y qué si lo hizo? –Le espetó Rose entonces, alzando la barbilla– ¿A ti que te importa?

–Ni siquiera querías que lo hiciera–Repuso James, aunque lucía consternado.

–Repito, ¿Y a ti qué te importa? –Exclamó la muchacha esta vez, al borde de la histeria– ¿Qué mierda te importa a ti, James, si alguien me besa o no? Eso es asunto mío, no tienes derecho a meterte en mis cosas, yo sólo…–Soltó un gruñido de frustración, dándole la espalda, pero James la tomó fuertemente por el brazo– ¡Aléjate! –Pero su primo la arrastró dentro del cuarto, y luego cerró la puerta– ¿Qué parte de "Aléjate" no entiendes?

– ¿Ahora me dices que me aleje? –Le espetó él entonces, repentinamente furioso, muy furioso, dejando fluir la ira velozmente– ¿Ahora te besuqueas con Lysander? ¿Eh? ¿Así funcionan las cosas?

– ¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? –Le gritó Rose, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas– ¡Eres tú quién se estaba besuqueando con esa tipa horrenda!

– ¡Porque tú besaste a Lysander!

– ¿Qué? –Farfulló Rose, abriendo los ojos redondos como monedas– ¡Eso fue después, y ni siquiera fui yo!

– ¡Oh, y qué me dices de la entrada! –Rugió James, enrojeciendo de rabia, y Rose dio un respingo, confundida.

– ¿La entrada…?

–Sí, la entrada. ¡Tú lo besaste!

– ¿Qué? ¡No! –Se defendió Rose, apretando los puños– ¡Tú te besaste con esa tipa! ¡Eres un asco! ¡Sólo por eso al principio cuando él se me tiró encima no supe que hacer, pero luego…! –Rose gruñó de pura bronca acumulada.

–Pero…–Murmuró James entonces, perdiendo todo su repentino estado iracundo–pero yo lo hice porque tú lo habías hecho…

–Pues no fue así–Le espetó Rose, al límite de las lágrimas– ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

Y entonces James la aferró fuertemente entre sus brazos, y sus labios se estamparon contra los suyos en un beso rudo, frenético y desesperado. Rose lo abofeteó, luchando momentáneamente en sus brazos, pero cuando su lengua atacó rápida y certera la suya fue simplemente incapaz de pensar. James se aferró a su cabello, a su espalda desnuda, a su cintura y a sus caderas; la alzó en brazos, y luego la dejó caer sentada en el silloncito, sus piernas temblorosas colgando. James se puso de pie frente a ella, mirándola desde su altura, y Rose casi recordó que había estado muy molesta con él. Casi, porque entonces James se arrodilló frente a ella y volvió a envolverla en un beso brutal y caliente que la encendió completa, provocándole aquel hormigueo ya conocido en los pezones, tensando la lycra del bikini. James se apartó de ella entonces, para mirarla a los ojos.

–Perdóname–Le dijo con voz sentida, y Rose se quedó de piedra–. Perdóname. Pensé que ese maldito de Lysander y tú…y entonces simplemente no pude…–Apretó los puños fuertemente, y su rostro se congestionó.

Rose se inclinó sobre él, poniéndole una mano sobre los labios.

–No digas nada–Susurró, perdiéndose en su mirada–. Te creo.

Los ojos de James también estaban turbios, pero no de alcohol, sino de deseo. Volvió a besarla entonces, lentamente, al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban en caricias a través de sus piernas. Rose suspiró en su boca mientras los dedos de James se deslizaban cada vez más arriba por la carne tersa de sus muslos. Cuando llegó al borde de la minifalda, se la subió hasta arriba, y contempló en silencio las pantaletas fucsias del bikini.

James quería recompensar a Rose, quería hacerla sentir tan única y especial como él sabía que ella era. Desanudó entonces uno de los nudos de la prenda, y luego el otro, y la sintió temblar bajo sus manos. La sorpresa lo golpeó al encontrarse con su perfecto coño ahora libre de vello, permitiéndole ver su rosada piel en todo su esplendor. Alzó la vista para mirarla, ahora ruborizada hasta las cejas, y supo que había hecho aquello por él. Y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

–Eres perfecta–Le susurró James, y Rose enrojeció más todavía, de puro placer y orgullo.

La muchacha lo vio entonces acercarse a _ella_, más y más, y cuando sintió su aliento en la piel delicada de su coño Rose supo que se había mojado todavía más. James la miró entonces, por un instante, y entonces enterró su cara entre sus piernas.

Rose se echó atrás completa, en un ángulo completo, al sentir su siempre exquisita lengua recorrer aquellos tejidos de infinita sensibilidad, deslizarse a través de ella, tocando puntos tan delicados que ella no podía hacer más que retorcerse en el sillón, aferrándose a los apoyabrazos clavando las uñas, soltando gemidos frenéticos.

–Oh, James–Farfulló con voz estrangulada, estremeciéndose desesperadamente ante sus caricias. El muchacho le dio un largo lametón, acariciando la extensión de su coño, y Rose soltó un sollozo desesperado–. ¡Oh!

James la succionó suavemente, disfrutando de sentirla con su boca y de sentirla con sus oídos a fuerza de sus fuertes gemidos. Rose estaba tan húmeda, y sabía tan dulce, mucho más dulce de lo que hubiera imaginado podía saber una mujer. Deslizó su lengua por su entrada, y entonces la penetró, velozmente, introduciendo la lengua en su cavidad, y Rose soltó un grito agudo, seguido por más gemidos desesperados, al tiempo que él continuaba acariciándola con su boca.

Rose no podía con su cuerpo, sentía que el placer era demasiado fuerte e intenso para poder soportarlo, moriría allí mismo de excitación. Pero quería algo, aún así, en medio de la locura. Se esforzó en incorporarse un poco, entre gemidos descontrolados, y entonces pudo ver lo que quería.

La visión de los perfectos labios carnosos de James sobre su coño rasurado, acariciándola frenéticamente, la vista –y la sensación– de su lengua penetrándola, deslizándose en su interior…

Rose vibró bajo su lengua, soltando gemidos guturales e histéricos, y todo era locura y pasión y obscenidad. La muchacha se contrajo entonces, desde la punta de sus pechos al interior de su coño, y se vino, se corrió deliciosamente, con la lengua de James todavía en su interior, acariciándola en pecaminosos círculos.

–Oh, basta–Tuvo que suplicarle entre gemidos–. Basta, basta, ya no puedo…

James se apartó entonces de su centro, lentamente, y entonces la besó, y Rose sintió su sabor en los labios de él, una sensación extraña que la hizo dar vueltas, aún recuperándose del orgasmo. Apenas se percató de que James le había desanudado el bikini, liberando sus senos con los pezones enhiestos, esperando ser mordidos.

–Eres tan perfecta–Le susurró el muchacho todavía sobre su boca, acariciándole los pechos en avariciosas presiones. Le tiró de un pezón, fuertemente, y Rose sintió que empezaba a excitarse de nuevo–. Tienes el coño más perfecto que haya visto–Se lo acarició con dos dedos, y Rose sintió que empezaba a humedecerse nuevamente, al tiempo que soltaba un gemido lastimero.

–James–Murmuró Rose entre suspiros, al tiempo que el muchacho empezaba a masajearle los pezones con los pulgares–. James, tú lo has hecho perfecto. Todo ha sido siempre perfecto por ti. Todo ha sido perfecto cuando te tengo dentro de mí.

El muchacho gimió entonces contra ella, y aquello le excitó todavía más.

–Voy a follarte en este sillón–Le dijo al oído, con voz ronca, y Rose gimió ante la perspectiva, ante sus palabras sucias. James recorrió un pezón con su lengua, y entonces se apartó un poco de ella–Junta las piernas–Le dijo, y ella obedeció ciegamente.

James se bajó los pantalones de playa hasta las rodillas, y Rose admiró su maravilloso y enorme miembro, rozándolo con los dedos. James soltó un juramento. La tomó por ambos pechos y la empujó suavemente hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el respaldo. Luego la tomó por las dos piernas, y la levantó, deslizándola hasta que estuvo recostada sobre el sillón, con ambas piernas en un ángulo recto al cuerpo. Y entonces la acomodó bien, todavía sujetándola por las rodillas. Rose se humedeció su labio inferior, dejándolo brillante, y respiró hondo, elevando suavemente sus cremosos pechos. James sintió su polla palpitar de deseo contenido. Apretó sus rodillas entre sus manos, con dedos temblorosos de lujuria, y la penetró de una estocada, como siempre, directo y fuerte, viril.

Rose lo recibió en su interior con un largo gemido ronco, sintiéndolo deslizarse contundente dentro de ella. Inició el lento y duro vaivén de la penetración, y Rose se sentía chocar suavemente contra el sofá en cada movimiento brusco de James en su interior. Sus gemidos se volvieron más intensos, y James, también entre gemidos entrecortados, se inclinó para hablarle.

–Me encanta esta posición, Rosie–Le dijo, y el diminutivo la puso a mil–. Te siento más apretada.

–Y yo…–Rose sollozó cuando James se hundió más en ella, de un golpe violento y terriblemente sexual, haciendo que sus pechos se sacudieran–y yo te siento más adentro, Jimmy–Dijo su apodo, en un impulso, y las embestidas de James aumentaron en fuerza.

El alcohol y la excitación mezclados en su cuerpo la llenaron de una fiebre visceral. Y todo fue pasión entonces, el orgasmo cada vez más cerca, y Rose sintió la excitación creciendo en el interior de su coño, y aprisionó a James con sus paredes; y James la sintió también, y sus embestidas aumentaron en velocidad. Soltó una mano temblorosa y tiró de un pezón de Rose, escurridizo.

– ¡James! –Gimió Rose cuando llegó al orgasmo entre gemidos enloquecedores, apretándose contra él, haciéndolo venirse violentamente; y entonces le soltó las piernas, todavía penetrándola.

– ¡Rose! –James dijo su nombre, y se hundió en ella, fuertemente, haciéndola gritar y llenarse de su simiente tibia. Se desplomó sobre Rose entonces, enterrando la cara entre sus pechos, y ambos intentaron recuperar el aliento.

Rose alzó una mano y acarició temblorosamente los cabellos de James, respirando con agitación. Parpadeó varias veces, en medio de la neblina de la lujuria, y entonces su primo la besó delicadamente en un pecho.

–Lo siento.

–Deja de disculparte–Farfulló Rose, cerrando los ojos–. Lo que acaba de pasar lo ha compensado todo–Entonces abrió los ojos para mirar al techo, respirando profundo–. Tenemos que regresar.

James se apartó suavemente de ella, pero evidentemente desganado.

–Sí, por desgracia–La contempló inclinarse para anudarse la parte inferior del bikini, y se le acercó, besándole la espalda–. Podría follarte una y otra vez, sin parar.

–Oh, ¿En serio? –Rose se mordió el labio, enrojeciendo violentamente, y James alzó las manos para acariciarle los pezones, todavía enhiestos. Se los pellizcó, rudamente, y Rose gimió, arqueándose hacia atrás–J-james, para…tenemos que irnos…

–No quiero–Amasó sus pechos entre las manos, y Rose volvió a gemir.

–Vas a conseguir que me corra…para…

– ¿Sólo con tocarte los pechos? –James esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa, tirando de los pezones, y Rose soltó un siseo.

–Ah…sí.

–Córrete–Le dijo entonces, en un susurro, sintiéndola temblorosa en sus brazos, sus pechos duros–. Córrete de nuevo, para mí.

Las sensaciones que Rose sentía en sus pezones bajo los duros dedos de James eran indescriptibles, la enloquecían. Pero cuando él le ordenaba que hiciera algo, cuando se ponía en esa actitud dominante, exigente…Rose se corrió de forma deliciosa y violenta, sostenida únicamente por las manos de James sobre sus pechos.

–Te…te odio–Masculló, y James la besó en el cuello, para después ayudarla a terminar de abrocharse las pantaletas.

–Yo también te odio, ahora no voy a poder pensar en otra cosa que en follarte otra vez.

–Vámonos–Rose sacudió la cabeza, abrochándose el sujetador del bikini. Si seguían por ahí, acabarían haciéndolo de verdad, y por el momento tenían que marcharse.

–Sí–Sin embargo, James la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta–. Rose, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

–Claro–Ella enarcó las cejas, extrañada, y James carraspeó.

– ¿Me crees cuando te digo que me importas? –Ella asintió, más perpleja aún–Porque en serio que lo haces.

–Tú también me importas. Mucho.

–Pues yo…–Carraspeó otra vez, y apartó la mirada–Nunca le había hecho eso a nadie.

– ¿Eso…? –Y entonces Rose pensó en el sexo oral, y enrojeció violentamente–Oh. Bueno, yo tampoco…

–Eso ya lo sé, Rose, eras virgen antes–Ella asintió, confundida por su repentina inquietud, mas luego, finalmente lo entendió. Se acercó a él y lo besó, pegando sus senos contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

–Pues ha sido lo mejor que me hayas hecho–Le dijo, y sólo entonces salieron de la habitación.


	6. Respiración

_Slow Poison_

Rating M. Lemon. Es un caluroso verano, y Rose se ha quedado unos días en la casa de sus tíos. La atracción entre ella y su primo James no sólo es evidente: es insostenible. La lujuria los consume como un veneno lento que o bien los conducirá a la cima, o bien a su mutua destrucción. Escrito para la comunidad LJ Retos a la Carta. Tabla Lemon 1. RW/JSP

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, le pertenece. Y lo que no, todo mío. Obviamente Rowling no pensó en las maravillas y posibles usos de las encimeras.

_Ey! Tanto tiempo! Mil disculpas, aunque sé que no sirven de mucho :c_

_Gracias por su positiva respuesta del capítulo anterior, sexy ladies! ;D Aquí el siguiente, es más corto, bastante, lo sé, pero espero compensarlo con el hecho de que es MUY hot ;D Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y todo eso. Sería genial leer sus reviews, sabiendo qué opinan. Y pueden visitar mis otras historia, un BellaxSirius, One-shot, tiene su picardía ;D (abundante), y un Dramione que está empezando –y prometo será muy caliente también–. Y en fin, las dejo disfrutar entonces._

_Más y más limón para ustedes ;)_

**6. Respiración**

Rose apretó fuertemente las piernas, sentada muy tiesa sobre el asiento trasero del coche. Tía Ginny había pasado a recogerles después de la fiesta y ahora iba nuevamente sentada junto a James, quien rozaba disimuladamente la piel descubierta de su muslo con el dorso de la mano. Aquella caricia resultaba demasiado tentadora, y desde luego le erizaba todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Quizá se estaba volviendo una ninfómana o algo peor, ¡Si acababa de follar con él en ese pequeño sillón en casa de los Scamander, pocas horas antes! Pero James era la chispa, y Rose una cerilla que se prendía fuego a la menor oportunidad. Sus dedos rozándole la piel la hacían tener que esforzarse en no alterar la respiración. Y el repentino latido en su centro no la ayudaba, precisamente.

Estaban todos demasiado trasnochados –y bebidos, dependiendo del caso– cuando llegaron a la casa. Sin embargo, habían conseguido disimular lo suficientemente bien como para que tía Ginny no se diera cuenta; estaban demasiado acostumbrados a esa suerte de fiesta descontrolada en casa de los gemelos como para no saber cómo reaccionar.

Rose se arrojó sobre el colchón tan pronto como estuvo frente a él, durmiéndose con el traje de baño puesto todavía. Estaba demasiado agotada, entre la fiesta, la bebida y el sexo. Realmente la noche anterior había sido todo lo que la palabra "descontrol" podía definir, incluso más.

Cuando despertó al otro día, la luz del sol atravesaba el cristal de la ventana sin piedad. Rose se estiró, y miró a su alrededor, buscando a Lily. Sin embargo, su prima no estaba en la cama. Debía de haberse levantado ya.

Tomó una toalla de la ropa limpia sobre el escritorio, como así ropa interior y un vestido liviano de su maleta, y salió al corredor, para después meterse en el baño. Entró y se contempló al espejo, espantándose un poco ante el caos que era su pelo. Se desnudó entonces, y abrió la ducha. El agua cálida sobre su piel hizo maravillas, relajándola por completo.

En la soledad de la ducha pensó en James, en sus manos escurridizas y demandantes, en la última vez que la había tocado, esa caricia evasiva en el asiento trasero del coche de sus tíos. Se le tensaron los pechos, y cerró los ojos. Estaba sola en la ducha, después de todo…y se sentía bastante frustrada. Quizá era lo que necesitaba, para relajarse. Siempre funcionaba.

Su mano se deslizó suavemente por los senos, rozando los pezones, y luego bajó por su abdomen, deteniéndose en su pubis recién depilado el día anterior. Encontró sus labios, una humedad completamente distinta a la ducha. Se mordió el labio, profundizando la caricia. Necesitaba sofocar sus gemidos, era demasiado temprano y podía haber mucha gente despierta en la casa. Sus dedos iban arriba abajo, abajo arriba, una y otra vez, hasta que encontraron el clítoris y entonces Rose recargó una mano sobre la pared de azulejos, sintiendo las piernas temblorosas. Empezó a frotarse en círculos, uno a uno, lentos y luego rápidos. Veía los dedos de James, sus labios, sus ojos, su polla caliente y pulsante entrando y saliendo de ella, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Sus dedos pronto estuvieron en su interior, y Rose gimió entre dientes, acelerando el movimiento. Apretó las caderas, y luego los dedos con su coño…estaba tan cerca…desesperada, apartó su mano de la pared y empezó a pellizcarse los senos, tirando de los pezones, luego frotándose el clítoris mientras sus dos dedos seguían entrando y saliendo de ella, con desesperación, con violenta necesidad. Rose soltó un grito ahogado, y se corrió deliciosamente en su propia mano. Se recargó contra la pared de azulejos, respirando agitadamente, y allí se quedó un momento, recomponiéndose. Luego se lavó el cabello, ahora sí completamente relajada, distendida. A diferencia de unos días antes, masturbarse ya no la llenaba de culpa. De hecho, empezaba a sospechar que había perdido la capacidad de sentirse culpable. De todas formas, poco le importaba a esas alturas.

Salió del baño con el vestido puesto y el cabello ahora desenredado. Decidió salir al jardín para dejar la toalla afuera para que se secara, y entonces encontró a James en el umbral de la cocina, mirándola con esos ojos que la ponían a temblar en apenas un instante. No llevaba camiseta, como siempre en la casa, y todavía traía los pantalones negros del pijama. Rose le sonrió levemente, con cierta picardía en los ojos.

–Buenos días–Lo saludó, y James enarcó una ceja.

–Hola–Una sonrisa perezosa nació en su cara. Rose le dio la espalda, conteniendo las ganas de besarle, y se acercó a la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Dio un respingo cuando James se interpuso, mirándola fijamente–. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

–Poner a secar la toalla afuera–Repuso, ladeando la cabeza al mirarle. Retrocedió un paso, aun en contra de sus deseos. Estaba en la cocina, y demasiado cerca. Pero James volvió a avanzar–Compórtate–Apostilló Rose, inquieta, mirando en dirección a las escaleras–. Puede venir alguien.

–Nadie va a venir–La sonrisa perezosa de James se volvió lujuriosa, a toda regla–. Mis padres están en el trabajo.

– ¿Y Lily, y…?

–Se fueron a la casa de Molly, y Lucy–James se alzó de hombros–. Ya sabes, todos nosotros los primos Weasley somos muy unidos.

– ¿Cuándo? –Balbuceó Rose, sin hacer caso de su ironía.

–Temprano, después del mediodía. Les dije que no te despertaran…que yo me quedaba contigo–James la aferró por la cintura, pegándola a él–. Después de todo, hay mucho que podemos hacer.

– ¿Ah sí? –Rose alzó una mano, delineando los contornos de su pecho y espaldas fuertes. La toalla cayó al suelo, olvidada– ¿Cómo qué?

–Oh, tengo muchas ideas–James la besó tempestivamente en los labios, arrancándole un gemido de pura expectación. Rose le respondió ardorosamente, enzarzándose en esa batalla tan deliciosa de la cual nunca se cansaba. Se aferró a él, acariciándole la nuca, y las manos de James se deslizaron desde su cintura a su trasero, apretándolo fuertemente. Cuando interrumpió el beso, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos de deseo. Pero su sonrisa irónica seguía allí–. Merlín, Rose, podría follarte aquí mismo, de pie en la cocina.

Rose sintió aquel hormigueo ya familiar en la punta de los pechos. Enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, sabiendo que con toda seguridad empezaría a humedecerse, pero no apartó la mirada de su primo.

–Lo haces sonar muy…interesante–Murmuró, y se arqueó cuando James empezó a besarla en el cuello, depositando suaves mordiscos sobre su piel, volviéndola de gelatina. Se aferró a él, sabiendo que si lo soltaba, con toda seguridad se caería.

–No me tientes…

– ¿Y cómo te lo imaginas? –Prosiguió Rose, fingiendo inocencia, cuando él se apartó para mirarla– ¿De pie aquí, en medio de la habitación? Me caería. Quizá contra la puerta…o sobre la encimera, como en el baño. ¿Te acuerdas?

–Vas a volverme loco–Gruñó James, con voz ronca, colmada de lujuria.

– ¿No vas a contestarme? –Rose depositó un suave beso sobre su mentón, y lo notó suspirar.

– ¿Es en serio?

–No te lo estaría diciendo si no fuera así–Dijo, en un susurro, muy quedamente–. Es parte del juego.

– ¿Hoy estamos jugando? –Inquirió James, enarcando las cejas, y Rose asintió– ¿Y en qué consiste exactamente?

–Tienes que follarme–Musitó Rose, sobre su oreja. James se estremeció, y las manos que apretaban sus glúteos avanzaron un poco más, tanteando sus bragas ya húmedas por debajo del vestido. Rose se estremeció–. Creo que…que es un juego divertido–Farfulló, mientras los dedos de James presionaban allí ahora, cada vez más en el centro.

– ¿Y yo puedo escoger cómo? –Murmuró James, sus manos incursionando tanto que la obligaron a ponerse de puntillas.

–Cómo, y dónde. Pero tienes que hablarme sucio–Añadió en un lapsus de inspiración, y se sorprendió de sí misma. Nunca en su vida se había creído capaz de ser tan osada. Se sonrojó, pero siguió adelante–. Y follarme lento, ya sabes. Lento pero duro.

–Oh, Rose–Los dedos de James tantearon por debajo de sus bragas, encontrando la resbalosa humedad. Rose soltó un quedo gemido–. Me encanta este juego. Me encanta tu coño–Añadió, como si se acordara de las reglas, y Rose soltó una risa en medio de la excitación profunda que sentía.

–Llámame Rosie–Murmuró, y James la besó en los labios, violentamente.

–Rosie, voy a follarte contra la puerta–James la empujó un par de pasos hacia allí, retirando momentáneamente sus famélicas manos del cuerpo de la chica. Rose sintió su espalda chocar contra la dura superficie, y se mordió el labio con anticipación.

–Hazlo–Susurró, y James le agarró los pechos con ambas manos, cierta rudeza impresa en la caricia. Rose gimió, sintiendo aquel característico hormigueo en ellos hacerse más intenso cuando James empezó a masajearlos, incluso por encima de la ropa.

Rose tenía pechos grandes y redondeados, de piel suave y blanca, y pezones duros y rojos. James le bajó los tirantes del vestido, con dedos temblorosos, y luego empezó a luchar con el cierre frontal del sujetador, hasta que hubo liberado sus pechos. Los pezones endurecidos y respingones parecían buscarlo. James la acarició entonces, tirando de ellos como le gustaba hacer. Podía sentirla temblar. Rose echó la cabeza atrás, empujándose en la puerta, y James atacó sus pechos con la boca, la lengua y hasta los dientes. Rose empezó a gemir, lastimera y quedamente al principio, mientras James recorría sus pechos con un hambre animal.

–Algún día, te voy a follar esas tetas–Gruñó James, mordiéndole un pezón con gesto desesperado.

Rose alzó una pierna, y la enroscó alrededor de su cadera, gimiendo casi angustiosamente. Su coño palpitante y húmedo clamaba atención.

–Sabes, ¿Jimmy? –Le dijo en voz baja, sintiendo la dureza de la erección de su primo sobre su estómago–Mientras me duchaba…me toqué pensando en ti.

–Algo me dice que siempre te tocas pensando en mí, ¿Verdad? –Farfulló James entre dientes, tratando de bromear, pero Rose pudo notar cómo se ponía más duro. Pasó la lengua por un pezón, en una caricia larga y húmeda que le arrancó un quejido a su prima. James la tomó entonces en brazos, y Rose enroscó sus piernas en torno a sus caderas, instintivamente.

– ¿A dónde me llevas? –Murmuró, y entonces James la dejó frente a la encimera.

–Quiero verte el culo mientras te follo–Dijo con voz ronca, terriblemente excitado, y Rose se mojó más aún, si cabe. Se giró, poniéndose de espaldas, apoyando sus senos ahora desnudos sobre el frío mármol. Se estremeció, y entonces sintió como James le bajaba las bragas, lentamente–. Quiero verte…tu coño es hermoso–Masculló, y Rose sintió su humedad crecer y crecer, sus pechos tensarse más fuertemente.

–Ahora–Suplicó, soltando un gemido cuando James le abrió las piernas, recorriendo la línea de su coño con un dedo–. Oh, Dios, James. Ya–Un dedo estuvo en su interior, y Rose se dejó caer sobre la encimera. La sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, en sus pechos y en su coño. Se sentía arder–. Dios…

–Quiero verte suplicar, Rosie–James le levantó el vestido, dejando sus nalgas expuestas. Rose tenía un culo firme, redondeado y de piel lisa, blanca. Lo acarició, y luego sus ojos se detuvieron en su coño depilado y rosado, empapado de sus fluidos. Retiró el dedo, causándole un gemido frustrado a su prima.

Su primita Rosie, a la cual se había follado ya varias veces. Se había follado a su prima. Y mierda que la idea lo ponía más caliente de lo que estaba.

–James…James–Gimoteó Rose, mojándose todavía más al ver que él la hacía someterse. Sintió algo duro, y caliente, presionarse entre sus nalgas. Era su polla, Rose no tenía ninguna duda– ¡James! –Soltó algo parecido a un sollozo cuando él le acarició el clítoris, en un gesto repentino– ¡Oh, James, por favor! ¡Por favor!

– ¿"Por favor" qué? –James guió su polla hasta los pliegues de Rose, apenas presionando un poco. Ella sollozó entonces, y James se apartó.

– ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Fóllame! ¡Fóllame ya! –Gimoteó Rose, apretando fuertemente los párpados. Gritó cuando James se metió en ella, introduciéndose entero, de esa forma tan violenta que a ella le gustaba. La empujó sobre la encimera, haciendo que sus pechos se presionaran más contra el mármol, y luego la aferró por las caderas, penetrándola una y otra vez. Lento pero duro. Rose lo sentía tan caliente y grande, tan satisfactorio. La llenaba tanto que sentía que iba a romperse, romperse de la forma más placentera que existía–Oh, Jim. Eres tan…–Una nueva estocada la dejó momentáneamente sin aliento–Tan grande. Oh. Oh. Sí. Sí, Jim. Vamos…

James apretó la mandíbula, ahora aferrándola por los muslos resbaladizos de sudor. Su trasero se balanceaba suavemente al follarla así, como en otras posiciones lo hacían sus pechos perfectos. Estaba tan apretada y deliciosamente estrecha como la primera vez, y algo le decía que eso nunca cambiaría. Tan caliente y resbaladiza que se deslizaba en ella como si fuera un guante, el guante más excitante del mundo entero.

–Oh, mierda. Mierda–James entraba y salía de ella, generando aquel sonido de succión que a ambos los ponía a mil–. Eres tan…eres apretadísima. Eso es…

–Oh, James…–Gimoteaba Rose, bien aferrada a la encimera mientras su primo la mantenía izada, penetrándola salvajemente, y al mismo tiempo lentamente, un brusco y cadencioso vaivén que iba a enloquecerlos a ambos–James quiero…voy a correrme ya…

–No te corras todavía–Repuso él, y Rose apretó los párpados, y los puños, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de la cima, más y más cerca.

–No puedo aguantar, Jim…

–No te corras–James empezó a sentir la sangre cada vez más concentrada en su polla, su polla que entraba y salía del coño perfecto y rosáceo de su prima. Se acercaba, se acercaba más y más, cada vez más alto y luego más.

–Jim…–Sollozó Rose, arañando el orgasmo pero luchando contra él. Apretó los dedos contra la encimera, desesperada. James salió de ella entonces, pero sólo para volver a entrar, de una fuerte estocada.

–Có…¡Córrete! –Le ordenó, y Rose se estremeció violentamente, tembló al recibir el éxtasis más absoluto.

– ¡Oh sí! ¡Sí! ¡James! –James se hundió en ella hasta el fondo, derramando toda su caliente y espesa simiente en su interior. Luego cayó sobre ella, extasiado y exhausto. La oía jadear, todavía sus paredes temblaban espasmódicamente, por el orgasmo recién recibido. Su respiración agitada era la gloria para sus oídos, casi tanto como sus gemidos.

–Me encanta este juego–Masculló, y Rose se rió apenas, agotada. James sintió las vibraciones de su carcajada alrededor de su polla, todavía en su interior, y se estremeció–. Quisiera poder follarte cada día de mi vida.

–Por ahora disfrutemos de este verano–Murmuró Rose, con voz queda, y James salió suavemente de ella, para levantarla y girarla y así tenerla frente a él. Estaba tan ruborizada y hermosa como siempre, casi sin respiración, con el cabello esparcido sobre la frente transpirada, los labios humedecidos y los ojos turbios. La besó.

–Disfrutaré de cada segundo.


End file.
